


Fandom x Reader Challenge 2

by DaisyErina



Series: Fandom x Reader [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 30 day otp writing challenge, Other, Reader Insert, avengers x reader - Freeform, fandom x reader, harry potter x reader, hobbit x reader, supernatural x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the other Fandom x Reader series. This one is still open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge Form

Fandom x Reader OTP Challenge 2.0  
I just updated the list so you guys can see that everything is claimed. There are still plenty of open days in my Multi Fandom Reader Insert series so feel free to request there.  
I do all kinds of fandoms but there are a lot I don’t. Here’s a list of definites, though there may still be characters I won’t write.  
Avengers, Hobbit (not LOTR), Harry Potter (not marauders), BBC Sherlock, Supernatural, Almighty Johnsons, iZombie, Naruto (some characters excluded), Death Note, Fruits Basket, Ouran High School Host Club, Rosario Vampire.  
Those are definite fandoms. You're welcome to ask about others.  
   
1\. Holding hands  
2\. Cuddling somewhere - Natasha Romanoff, claimed by Lucia  
3\. Gaming/watching a movie - Loki Laufeyson, claimed by Maximum  
4\. On a date  
5\. Kissing - Fili, claimed by Annie  
6\. Wearing eachothers’ clothes  
7\. Cosplaying  
8\. Shopping  
9\. Hanging out with friends - Sam Winchester, claimed by skellington.png  
10\. With animal ears - Tony Stark, claimed by Lizz  
11\. Wearing kigurumis - Kyo Sohma, claimed by Daffodil  
12\. Making out - Itachi Uchiha, claimed by Butterfly  
13\. Eating icecream - Caleb Danvers  
14\. Genderswapped   
15\. In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect.) - Pogue Parry  
16\. During their morning ritual(s) - Chase Collins   
17\. Spooning - Dean Winchester, claimed by The Silver Iris  
18\. Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.) - Wanda Maximoff, claimed by Blossom.  
19\. In formal wear - Reid Garwin  
20\. Dancing - Clint Barton, claimed by Aimee-Rose Barton  
21\. Cooking/baking - Kyoya Ootori, claimed by Valkyrie  
22\. In battle, side-by-side – Kakashi Hatake, claimed by Tatsuki Vermillion  
23\. Arguing - Loki, claimed by Mrs_LexLuthor_Loki  
24\. Making up afterwards - Yuki, claimed by Daffodil  
25\. Gazing into each other’s eyes - Sasuke Uchiha, claimed by Abby  
26\. Getting married - Castiel, claimed by Emrys Holmes.  
27\. On one of their birthdays - Steve Rogers, claimed by lostgirlemily  
28\. Doing something ridiculous - Jared Padalecki, claimed by Abby  
29\. Doing something sweet - Kili, claimed by Weakening Urie  
30\. Doing something hot (once again, be sure to tag if you make it extremely NSFW!) - Chris Evans, claimed by Sunflower  
31\. Blanket hogging - Steve Rogers, claimed by gineli is having an existential crisis  
32\. Cutting one another's hair - Hermione Granger, claimed by MariaCrockett.  
33\. Making each other coffee - Mike Johnson, claimed by ShiroKarasu  
34\. Picking up pizza - Misha Collins, claimed by D Major  
35\. Listening to music - RDJ, claimed by D Major  
36\. Eating in bed - Harry Potter, claimed by D Major  
37\. Tickle war - Bucky Barnes, claimed by Shamu the Killer Whale  
38\. Singing/playing music - Gandalf, claimed by KiloMeow  
39\. Proposing - Jensen Ackles, claimed by D Major  
40\. Working out - Steve Rogers, claimed by Makenna.exe


	2. Day 1: Holding Hands - Bucky

**Day 1: Holding Hands – Bucky Barnes**  
For The Silver Iris

 

Once Bucky began regaining his memories and pulling away from Hydra, he looked to you and Steve as a source of security and comfort. He often felt disoriented, looking at the twenty-first century like it was brand new, though he had lived through it under Hydra’s thumb. You were his safety blanket. You, along with Steve, had helped him through therapy and training and made sure he got back on the right track. When he couldn’t sleep, either because he lied awake thinking about what he’d done or because the nightmares of Hydra tracking him down were too much, he sought you out. He would stand in the doorway of you room, fidgeting with the necklace that Steve had given him, looking at his socked feet like a small child afraid to ask his parents if he could sleep with them. You would always welcome him with a smile, pulling back the blankets to indicate that he had a place in your bed. He would shyly return the smile and shuffle inside, closing the door behind him, and slide under the covers. At first he would lie there awkwardly, as though waiting for you to change your mind and make him leave. But once your arm settled over his abdomen, pulling him close like a living teddy bear, he relaxed and tried to sleep. He would rest his hand over yours, lacing your fingers and squeezing gently, reminding himself that you were really there and that you really cared about him. Your other hand would find his hair and play with it, which soothed him to sleep almost immediately.  
The next morning, you would wake with Bucky’s face pressed into your neck. During the night, he would roll over and cuddle as close to you as he could manage. Your body heat and comforting contact helped keep the nightmares at bay. Your fingers would still be intertwined, your other arm would be wrapped around his head, and his spare arm would secure itself around your torso, hugging you tightly as though he were afraid to let go. Which he probably was, after all Hydra had done to him. He needed to know that he was safe and cared for.

Today was one such morning. Bucky had slipped in during the night, desperate for comfort, and you welcomed him with open arms. If you were honest with yourself, your willingness to help him went beyond friendly support. You were developing a crush on the super soldier, though no one else was aware. If comforting him meant that he slept in your bed and curled into your chest and held your hand, then who were you to say no? Part of you sometimes thought that maybe he liked you too, since he always went to you first. But then logic and realism took over and reminded you that you were just familiar and safe, and that it might be weird for him to cuddle shirtless with Steve.  
The sunlight streaming into the room fell upon your eyes, blinding you when you tried to open them. You groaned and ducked your head, trying to counter the blinding rays. Your nose dove into a head full of brunet locks and you opened your eyes again, recalling last night. You smiled softly. Bucky had come to join you. It seemed to be a regular thing now. Every night, he would appear in your doorway, tired and lonely and scared. You certainly didn’t mind. You wanted to help him as much as you could, and you would take advantage of the cuddles.  
Your left arm was acting as a pillow for the soldier while your right was extended down your side. His fingers tightened around yours and his arm was slightly bent so that your hands could reach each other. His nose was buried in your neck and breathing in your scent seemed to calm him. His other arm was underneath you, wrapping up and around your waist, holding you close.  
You let your left hand fiddle with his hair, and before too long, he began to stir. He hummed softly to himself, as he always did when he first awoke. His eyes opened, his lashes tickling the sensitive skin of your neck. He took a moment to remember where he was, shyly looking up at you. You smiled back at him, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He returned the smile hesitantly, always worried that you were going to kick him out.  
“Are you hungry?” you asked quietly, squeezing his hand. You knew he appreciated the gesture. He nodded, still looking at you. You slowly sat up, making sure not to startle him. He followed, keeping your hands laced. You rose from the bed, using your hand in his to tug him after you. He followed suit, and you saw now that he was only in his boxers. He didn’t wear a shirt to sleep, but he normally wore pajama pants. He blushed softl at being so exposed, but seeing you in your tank top and booty shorts made him feel better.  
You led him down to the kitchen and headed for the coffee pot first. It was already full, thanks to Tony’s caffeine addiction. Using your free hand, you plucked two mugs from the cupboard and set them on the counter, filling them one at a time. You then headed for the fridge to pull out your favorite creamer. You learned from many breakfasts with Bucky that he liked his coffee black with sugar. You poured a fair amount of sugar into both of your drinks before handing him his. He took it in his free hand and smiled appreciatively.  
You decided to make breakfast. You looked at your joined hands before looking at the soldier. “Can I have my hand?”  
A pout formed on his lips and his eyes glazed over with disappointment as he looked at your laced fingers, reluctantly loosening his hold. Setting your coffee on the counter, you quickly reached out with your other hand and grabbed his, freeing your right.  
You smiled at him. “You can keep it. I was just asking.” You bent down and pulled a frying pan from the drawer beneath the stove, setting it on a burner. Keeping his hand in yours, you went around the kitchen, gathering ingredients for pancakes. Bucky’s mood brightened considerably when you let him help while keeping your fingers laced. When the food was done, you both sat down at the kitchen table and ate, your joined hands sitting atop the table. He squeezed your fingers sweetly, and you smiled and returned the gesture.


	3. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere - Natasha

**Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere – Natasha Romanoff**  
For Lucia  
A/N: Feel free to request makeout scenes. I’ve been really into writing them lately. 

You liked cuddling.  
It wasn’t a cry for attention or a desperation for security caused by a traumatic childhood. It wasn’t the result of low self-esteem or the need to be constantly reminded that you were loved.  
It was the enjoyment of being held in someone’s arms, the warmth that emanated from them as you fell asleep on their lap, the soothing sensation of their fingers combing through your hair. You simply enjoyed being close to other people, whether it was a friend, a sibling, or a significant other.  
Natasha didn’t attach to people easily, but she was attached to you. She was friends with everyone on the team, but it was rare when she would open up to a story about her childhood or her true feelings on any given topic. Around the others, she played it tough and confident, fighting off jabs with snarky remarks of her own. When it was just you and her, she would break down and let her real emotions show, whether they were good or bad. She would tell you stories that no one else knew, knowing that you wouldn’t go blabbing. Even before you began dating, you were closer with each other than either of you had ever been with anyone else.  
Not long into your relationship, you learned that the redheaded assassin enjoyed cuddling, too. Her favorite way to relax after work, whether she had just gotten home from a mission or had just been doing paperwork, was to curl up in your arms on the couch with mugs of tea and a calming movie.   
The two of you could spend an entire day snuggled up together, be it in the living room or the bedroom. If you were hanging out with the team at the Tower, Natasha could be found standing close, her arms secured around your waist. You would lean against her, your head on her chest or shoulder, ignoring the chuckles coming from the guys.

Tonight, you were cooking her favorite dinner. She was coming home from a week-long mission and you knew she’d be tired. You were planning to cook a hot meal that would be ready by the time she got home, open a bottle of her favorite wine, and relax on the couch with some music or a movie while you ate.  
The front door to your apartment opened and a knowing smile graced your lips. You pretended not to notice the footsteps shuffling inside and the door closing shortly after, focusing on stirring and chopping and making sure dinner was perfect.  
Thin but muscular arms wound around your waist and a chin rested on your shoulder. You could see red curls from the corner of your eye and you turned your head, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She looked exhausted.  
“That smells amazing,” she breathed, her eyes closing as her head rested against yours. You could tell she was ready to pass out right there.  
You turned and wrapped your arms around her, and she smiled tiredly. You kissed her plump lips before grabbing her hands, leading her to the living room. You gently pushed her to sit down on the couch, smiling when she tried to pull you down beside her.  
“I’ll be out in just a minute,” you promised, kissing her head before returning to the kitchen. You could hear the TV blip to life, followed by the sounds of many different channels as Natasha flipped through them. You plated up dinner and took it to the living room, pulling the bottle of wine out from beneath the coffee table.  
“(y/n)…” she breathed in surprise, looking at everything you had arranged. “What’s all this?”  
“I thought you might want to relax,” you replied, sitting beside her and handing her a plate of food. “I got all your favorites. We can do whatever we want tonight.”  
She took a bite and hummed contently at the taste. “I love you,” she murmured before bringing the fork to her lips again.  
“I love you too,” you replied, proud that she enjoyed your cooking so much. You grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels, happy to learn that her favorite movie was on. You left it there and her eyes lit up when she heard the familiar sounds.   
After dinner was done, you moved to lie down on the couch and Nat lied on you. Her head was nestled in the crook of your neck, her arms at your sides. Your head was propped up against the arm of the couch and your arms were wrapped securely around her back. You nuzzled your head against hers and she squeezed you gently.  
“I love moments like this,” she commented softly, pressing a kiss to your neck.  
You let out a happy sigh. “So do I, babe.”  
She straightened her arms and hovered above you, a few stray curls falling into her face. You reached up with one hand and pushed them back behind her ear. She leaned down and pressed her lips to yours, and you responded immediately. Your hand slid to cup her cheek, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. One of her hands found your hair, tangling her fingers in it and tugging slightly. You gasped in response and her tongue slithered into your mouth. You let out a noise of contentment as your other hand roamed her back, eventually settling on her rear and squeezing gently. She moaned in approval as her other hand found your hip, keeping your bodies close. She nipped at your lower lip, sucking it between her teeth. You gasped and slid your hand into her hair, your fingers curling in her red locks.  
“I’ve missed you,” she whispered between kisses, her words coming out in breathless pants.  
“I’ve missed you, too,” you countered, your lips trailing down her neck. She squirmed against your touch, gasping when you nibbled her collarbone. You smirked against her skin.  
“Let’s save that for later,” she suggested, bringing your lips back to hers. “I’m too tired right now.”  
You let out a laugh and wrapped your arms around her waist. “Whatever you want, babe.”  
She returned to lying on you, her head in your neck and her arms at your sides. You pressed a kiss to her hair and closed your eyes, soon falling asleep with the loving redhead in your arms.


	4. Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie - Loki

**Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie – Loki Laufeyson**  
For Maximum  
A/N: The idea of Loki playing a video game amuses me.

A frustrated groan sounded through the living room as Loki furiously tapped the screen of his smart phone. You chuckled softly as you stood in the kitchen, slicing meat and cheese for your lunches.  
“Agh! My Scenewolf is far stronger than this rogue Albion. Let me catch the blasted thing!”  
You tried not to let Loki hear you giggle as you piled meat and veggies between sandwich rolls. You had recently bought him a smart phone with unlimited data and showed him some games that people were playing. He had installed _Dragon Story, Candy Crush, Trivia Crack Kingdoms_ (to which he often challenged you, and you quickly learned not to accept any mythology challenges), and _Monster Galaxy_ , which was his newest obsession. He had gotten quite far in the few weeks he’d had the phone, much farther than you – though you didn’t spend nearly as much time on the game as he did. You would sometimes watch him play, commenting on the cute creatures he had captured, which earned you a glare because they were “fierce and dangerous, not cute.”  
You wouldn’t say it aloud, but you loved watching him play these games because it made him more human. You liked his Asgardian and Jötun heritage, and you loved how happy using his magic made him, but it made you smile to know that he could be calm and normal and human.  
“Is the game being unfair again?” you called, trying not to sound condescending.  
“Yes,” he replied, and you could hear the pout in his voice. Finally done fixing lunch, you carried the plates into the living room and set them on the coffee table before plopping down beside the god. You leaned against his side, offering him a sandwich. He reluctantly set his phone on the table and took the food, shoving half of it into his mouth. You giggled and picked up your own sandwich, smiling as his free arm wrapped around your side. Your head rested on his chest as you ate quietly.

After lunch, Loki challenged you to a round of _Mario Party_ on the Gamecube. His new phone wasn’t his only source of visual entertainment. He had found plenty of enjoyment in your Gamecube, Play Station 2, and Xbox 360. When you were home, he enjoyed challenging you to multi-player games, spending an afternoon lounging on the couch with controllers in your hands.  
You returned to your seat beside the god after taking your plates to the kitchen. You placed a couple of sodas on the coffee table before picking up a Gamecube controller. Loki reached out and pushed the “power” button, settling down beside you. You rested your head on his shoulder as you waited for the game to startup and give you options. You flicked through the screens, selecting your preferred save file and opening a new game in Party Mode. You chose a game board and then your characters, setting the computers to “random.” You sat up straighter as Toadsworth explained the layout of the board and how to play, ready to take Loki down. Sometimes you played on a team, but other times you liked to compete, and today was the latter.  
You bought the first star, and Loki sent you a half-hearted glare. You giggled in response and he grinned. The after-turn minigame started you groaned. It was one of the few you weren’t very good at. Loki won easily, having played the game in the last month as much as you had in the last year.  
You ended up tying with the same amount of stars. The Bonus Stars were split evenly between you, but you emerged victorious when the game took your coins into account. He had spent more on orbs and extras, leaving you with more coins at the end.   
“You finally won,” Loki commented, pulling you into his lap. He almost always won when you two competed against each other, so it was exciting that you got the best of him this one time. He was a pouty loser unless he lost to you – then he just insisted that you would have to make it up to him later.  
“Don’t worry,” you murmured, nuzzling your nose into his neck. He hummed softly and closed his eyes.  
“I know you let me win,” you continued. You knew full well that you won because you got the best of him, but you wouldn’t bruise his ego intentionally.   
He smirked. “Of course I did.”  
You giggled and gently kissed his neck, smirking against his skin when he stiffened. “And you know I’ll make it up to you,” you whispered, nipping his neck just under his jaw. He hummed softly in response, egging you on. You shifted so that you were straddling his lap, one leg on either side of his waist. Your hands rested on his chest, gently fisting in his silky emerald button-up. His cool hands rested on your hips, his fingers digging into your skin more and more as you nibbled his neck.  
“Perhaps I should let you win more often,” he murmured, tilting his head back to rest against the plush couch cushion behind him. You tore your lips from his neck and rose up, straightening your legs so that your face was level with Loki’s. Your hands slid up to tangle in his hair as you lowered your lips to his, kissing him sweetly.  
He smiled at you, his hands running up and down your back. “I love you, (y/n).”  
“I love you too,” you replied, pecking his lips before removing yourself from his lap. You padded into the kitchen, giggling at the pout on the god’s lips at your absence. He rose from the couch and followed you to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around you from behind as you stood in front of the sink.  
“We can play more after I clean up,” you offered, running warm water and pouring dish soap into the right side of the sink. You hated leaving a mess behind.  
His nose nuzzled into your hair and he breathed out a soft sigh, holding you close. You giggled at his affections, glad that he was letting you see his soft side. You were honored that you were the only one to whom he showed his sensitivity.   
Finishing the dishes, you dried your hands and turned around in his arms. Draping yours around his neck, you pecked his nose and smiled. “Shall we?”  
He grinned and led you back into the living room for another round of _Mario Party._


	5. Day 4: On a Date - Sasuke

**Day 4: On a Date – Sasuke Uchiha**  
For Tatsuki Vermillion  
A/N: I don’t think I’ve ever written Sasuke, so bear with me.  
Totally forgot about the plot until I was at like 1,000 words, and I debated between completing the plot and leaving it there, but since it’s for the challenge I added a date.

Boys liked you. Whether you were helping them study, kicking their butts at training, or just walking down the street, you got attention from all the boys. Most of your friends found it amusing, though there were a few girls that wanted you dead because you caught the attention of their crushes and boyfriends.   
None of it was intentional. You were just alluring. You had (h/l) (h/c) hair that flowed elegantly in the wind, pushed back behind your ears when you were training. Your (e/c) eyes sparkled with ambition and determination with everything you did, from cooking to studying to running laps. You had a lean yet muscular build; not an ounce of fat on your body since you worked it all away. Your abdomen was toned, and it was often visible when you were in your ninja garb. Your long legs were strong from track and squats, your femininely thin arms had more muscle than most guys you knew, and your ample chest could take a punch.  
You were gorgeous. You knew it, the girls knew it, and the boys knew it.

You had your eye on one boy in particular. He was on your team.   
You had been the odd one out at first. After the students were divided into teams of three, you were left alone. You couldn’t very well form a team by yourself, so you were placed on a random team as a fourth member. That team was Team Seven.  
The apple of your eye had raven hair that stuck out in the back, smoky black eyes that drew you in with an air of mystery, and pasty skin that contrasted his dark clothes perfectly. He was quiet and reserved and a bit of a loner, which made you want to befriend him even more. You were more interested in spending time with him than with either of your hyper teammates, but your crush on him was only part of that. You found him intriguing and soon felt a desire to get to know him; to be the only one who did.  
Naruto was pleased with your crush on Sasuke, because he hoped that you buddying up with the loner would heighten his chances with the bubbly kunoichi. Fat chance. Once she realized that your interest in Sasuke went further than comradery, Sakura vowed to take you out in any way she could. She couldn’t lose to you. She wasn’t ready to let the raven go.  
You weren’t aware, but you’d caught Sasuke’s attention, too. You matched his scores on paper and his marks on the field. You were the only one that could keep up with him, and that intrigued him. You were far more interesting than the ditzy blond or the vision in pink that he had to deal with. You were cute, smart, skilled, and feisty. He wanted to know you better. He needed to.

The four of you were on the training field. Kakashi had paired you off for a sparring match; Naruto versus Sakura, and you versus Sasuke. Sakura had whined that she should go against Sasuke since he was so skilled, and that you should face Naruto so you could teach him some moves. Kakashi pointed out that he was fighting fire with fire. You and Sasuke had a very similar skillset, so you both needed to battle someone at your level so you could improve. Battling someone weaker than you was an easy win; you needed to be challenged. Naruto was offended that he was, once again, placed lower than the raven on the ninja totem pole, but he was soon focused on the pink-haired girl’s complaints about wanting to be on Sasuke’s team instead of his. You simply rolled your eyes. That’s what you get when you’re a sucky ninja.  
Fighting Sasuke kept you on your guard, knowing you had to stay on top of the game if you wanted to stand a chance against him. Fighting Sakura or Naruto was easy – wait til their back was turned and take them down. They both dropped their guard too often. Sasuke was a challenge, and you loved a good challenge. You went head-to-head, blocking each other’s moves as soon as you thought of them. Neither of you got a good hit or jutsu in; the other dodged it perfectly.  
You were beginning to tire out, having been going on for so long. The other two had quit long ago, having beaten each other in equal measure. Sakura whined that you two should take a break (so she could attempt to steal Sasuke away from you), but Kakashi shushed her, saying that he wanted to see where your fight would go.  
It wasn’t really going anywhere. You were both too good.  
But your energy was draining, and you knew you wouldn’t last much longer. Sasuke’s breath came in heavy pants, but he didn’t look ready to give up. He never was. You loved that about him; his spirit.  
You paused to take a breath, and that was the end. The raven saw your hesitation and lunged, effectively tackling you to the ground. You gasped in surprise as your back hit the grass, and Kakashi deadpanned. All of that perfect fighting and you were taken down by a simple tackle? He expected something more exciting, like an elemental jutsu one of you wasn’t ready for.  
You looked up into the smoky black eyes of the man you’d been harboring a crush on. He gazed down at you, seeming to be at a loss for words. That was new. Sasuke always had something snarky to say when he won. You then noticed that in his attack, he managed to grab your wrists, and was now pinning them at the sides of your head. This realization heated your cheeks, and you knew your face was the color of Sakura’s dress. You saw a smirk form on his lips and you wondered if it was in response to your blush or the fact that he won.  
“Good fight,” you said breathlessly. “I wasn’t sure how it would end.”  
“You hesitated,” he pointed out. “You gave me an opening.”  
Maybe I wanted to, you thought, but you didn’t dare say it out loud. You loved to win, but if losing landed you in a position like this, who were you to complain?  
“I think I should get something for winning,” he said, and his smirk grew.  
“Like what?” you asked before you could stop yourself.  
“A date,” he replied, looking down at you.  
Your eyes widened. “What?”  
“A date. You and me. Tonight.”  
“You’re serious?”  
He stared at you.  
It was your turn to smirk. “Deal. Pick me up at eight.”  
He grinned and stood, pulling you up by your wrists.  
Kakashi began clapping. “That was an interesting fight. I was very intrigued to see who would win.”  
“I was losing energy,” you admitted. “I didn’t expect it to last that long.”  
You could have sworn the raven winked at you as he walked away, heading home. You bit back a grin. Tonight was going to be amazing.

A knock sounded on your door at eight o’ clock that night. You smirked as you opened the door to reveal Sasuke in a tighter blue t-shirt and black pants. You raised a brow approvingly. This suited him much better than his training attire.  
His eyes trailed up and down your body. Your crop top and capris had been abandoned for a button-down shirt and a knee-length skirt. You liked to dress up now and then.  
“You look amazing,” he breathed. You beamed. You had never seen him so flabbergasted.  
“So where are we going?” you asked, following him out of your apartment. It was already dark outside and there was a cool breeze in the air, lightly ruffling your hair and blowing it over your shoulder. A few shops were still open but most of Konoha’s citizens had turned in for the night.  
Sasuke offered you an arm and you smiled, linking yours around it. He tugged you close to his body as you walked down the paved road. You leaned against him, your head on his shoulder, wondering where you were headed. A contented sigh escaped your lips at how peaceful the empty night was. There were no teammates to annoy you or senseis to criticize you or anyone else to ruin your date.  
He led you to a field beside the playground. The grass was cool and dark and the field overlooked a lake. The raven sat down in the grass and gently tugged your arm, urging you to join him. You dropped your weight and plopped down beside him, resting your head on his arm as his hand found yours and intertwined your fingers. You hummed softly as you looked at the crystal reflection the mood had on the lake.  
“I come out here a lot,” he said softly, his onyx eyes looking up at the stars. “It’s a nice, quiet place to think.”  
“And what do you think about when you’re out here?” you asked quietly, looking up at him.  
He paused before looking back at you with a smirk on his lips. “A girl with (h/c) hair who’s prettier than I deserve and stronger than most ninja.”  
A blush claimed your cheeks and you looked at your lap. “Does this girl have a name?”  
“(y/n),” he breathed. “A pretty name for a pretty girl.”  
He moved to lie back on the grass and you followed, resting at his side. His arm wrapped around your waist and your head used his chest as a pillow. You draped an arm over his abdomen and let out a soft sigh. He spent the night gazing up at the stars while you fell asleep on his chest.


	6. Day 5: Kissing - Fili

**Day 5: Kissing – Fili**  
For Annie  
A/N: This is more expository than my usual shots. 

Ever since confessing your love for one another and being able to share your lives, Fili learned that he loved kissing you. He’d waited so long to hold you in his arms and kiss your lips and call you his that he dreaded ever letting you go, and he kissed you as much as he could. 

He would kiss your hand whenever you had to part. His warm hand would surround your more delicate limb, bring it to his lips, and he would decorate your knuckles with feather-light kisses. It would always make you giggle, how gentlemanly a strong warrior could be.   
One of your favorite memories was of that when you first met the princes. You were the daughter of a simple mining dwarf in the Blue Mountains. You, of course, knew of Thorin and his princely nephews, and how they weren’t officially royalty because they had no throne to claim but that the public still treated them like royalty anyway. Your father was good friends with Thorin and Dis and they thought it would be nice to introduce you to the boys. Kili had crushed you in a hug, leaving dirt spots on your dress from his clothes, filthy from having been wrestling in the field all day with his brother. Fili had a different approach. He reached out and gently took your hand in his, holding it to his face. Keeping his eyes locked on yours, he pressed a kiss to the back of your hand. A smile stole on his lips as he lowered your hand, returning it to you. Your cheeks were as hot as the sun as he winked at you before turning to chase his brother into the lake. You would never forget that day.

He knew that kissing your forehead calmed you. You sometimes got into a fit over something simple, and before you could stop yourself, you were a hysterical, ranting mess. You would be pacing your room or sitting on the bed, your arms flailing to emphasize your unease. Fili would take you in his arms, using one hand to card his fingers through your hair, an action that calmed you quickly. His other hand would rub soothing circles on your back. He would hold you to his chest, dip his head just slightly, and press his lips to your forehead for a comforting moment. Your words would fade into a contented sigh and your eyes would close, and your body would slump against him.  
You remembered when your brother died in a fight. You had been hysterical, and you weren’t sure you would have made it through without Fili by your side. But by your side he stayed. He was with you every minute of every day for a month, making sure you were alright. Most days you were a sobbing mess, and he would have to coax you out of bed for food or a bath. He would always join you, of course. He would run warm water, then lift you from the bed and carry you to the bathroom. He would help you strip, knowing you didn’t have the ambition. Once you were both naked, he would lift you up and set you gently in the tub of bubbly warmth before climbing in behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. Sometimes you would fall asleep, sometimes you would just sit in silence, and sometimes you would break down and cry. Fili was always ready. He would hold you in his arms and after a while, he would place a hand on your cheek, turning your head to face him. You would look up at him through blurry eyes, and he would smile before holding his lips against your head. You would breathe a soft sigh and relax, your tears dry and your worries temporarily ceased.

When he returned home from work or a meeting, he would kiss your cheek. Of course, it only lasted a second before your hands were on his face, turning it so he would kiss you properly. That would elicit a chuckle from his lips as they pressed against yours, and then he would sit beside you and join in whatever you were doing. It was usually paperwork, because you liked to assist him in his royal duties. Sometimes it was sharpening weapons or working on a favor for a friend. Whatever it was, Fili would sit, pull you into his lap, and watch over your shoulder, helping out when you needed him to.

On your wedding day, all he wanted to do was kiss your lips. It was a struggle to keep him out of your dressing room. When he watched you walk down the aisle, everything else around him faded away. All he could see was you. All he could hear was you. He didn’t care about anything else.  
A grin claimed his lips as you stood in front of him, your (f/c) lace and silk gown clinging to your figure beautifully. A thin veil was pinned to your head with a tiara. As Gandalf began speaking, Fili reached out and took your delicate hands in his rough ones, squeezing gently. You returned his smile, trying not to let your gaze linger on his mouth. The time would come soon enough.  
As soon as Gandalf pronounced you wedded, the blond’s arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you to his chest. You giggled softly as he leaned in, his lips sliding over yours perfectly. The audience cheered, but it was soon drowned out by the pounding of your heart. You returned the kiss with as much passion as you were given, your arms securing around his neck.

A couple of months after the wedding, you discovered that you were pregnant. A couple of months after that, your belly was starting to show. Every single night- and every chance he got- Fili would kneel down before you and place his hands on your ever-stretching abdomen. He would press kisses to it in between murmuring sweet nothings to your unborn child. You would giggle when he lifted your tunic to kiss your bare belly. His stubble tickled your skin.   
As your belly got bigger, he paid more attention to it. When the baby began kicking, he was ecstatic. He would place his hands on your belly, and sometimes he would rest his ear where the baby was to try and hear him moving around. As soon as he would kick, Fili would kiss that part of your skin, following the baby around wherever he moved.   
You would smile and giggle, carding your fingers through his tangled mane as he excitedly waited for your unborn child to respond to him. You would fall asleep just like that, your hand in your husband’s hair and his lips on your skin.


	7. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes - Anders Johnson

**Day 6: Wearing Each Other’s Clothes – Anders Johnson**  
A/N: No one claimed it, so I took it. My favorite Johnson brother is Ty, but I thought Anders would work better for the prompt.

Your eyes slowly blinked open, immediately grateful for the black curtains blocking the sun from blinding your vision. You quickly adjusted to the dim room and began looking around, wondering where you were in your bleary tiredness. This room certainly wasn’t yours… It was much bigger than yours, for one, and you didn’t have black curtains or clothes thrown about the floor. You sat up and quickly realized that you were naked. A blush stained your cheeks as your hands scrambled for the sheets, pulling them up and hugging them to your chest. Now that you were sitting, you could see more of the room, and the events of the previous night came flooding back to you. Your blush deepened as you turned your head, confirming your fears when your gaze landed on a still sleeping and equally naked blond lying beside you. His arm had been wrapped around your torso and was now resting limply on your hip, attempting to regain its hold on you.  
“Oh, my God,” you murmured, rubbing a hand across your face. You’d broken almost every personal rule you had in one night. What were you going to do now?  
You must not have been as quiet as you thought, because the man beside you stirred and let out a soft groan to alert you that he was waking up.  
“Morning, beautiful,” he greeted with a groggy voice and a smirk on his lips. His other hand reached up and rested gently on your bare back, his fingers dancing across your skin. You stiffened and resisted the urge to let him continue.  
“Don’t touch me,” you warned quietly.  
He snorted in response. “That’s not what you were saying last night.”  
You groaned at the reminder. “I wasn’t myself last night.”  
He sat up beside you and looked at you with intensity in his eyes. “Are you upset?”  
You stared at him. “Yes, I’m upset. I’m disgusting. I’ve broken every rule I set for myself. I’m no better than a whore on the street now.”  
His brow raised in bemusement. “And what rules were those, exactly?”  
“Spending the night with a man I barely know,” you began, straightening your pointer fingers as you began ticking off rules on your hand. “Having a one night stand. Sleeping with Anders Johnson, of all people.”  
His brow furrowed in concern and offense. “What’s so bad about sleeping with me? You certainly didn’t have any protests before.”  
“I know your reputation, Anders,” you countered, glaring at him. “You don’t care about the women you sleep with. You just want to have sex with no strings attached. I’m not that kind of woman, yet I gave into your charms and here I am.” You groaned again, resting your head in your hands.  
His hand flattened on your back, rubbing soft circles in what he hoped was a comforting manner. “I’m not that bad,” he murmured.  
“Tell me I’m wrong,” you challenged, keeping your gaze on your lap. “Tell me last night meant more than your other one night stands.”  
“Maybe it did,” he countered. “It clearly didn’t mean anything to you. You’re talking about last night like I’m some kind of disease.”  
You could swear you heard hurt in his voice, but you ignored it. It was just a ploy to make you forgive him. You leaned sideways, plucking what you thought was your shirt from the floor. You stood from the bed as you pulled the wife beater over your head, sliding it down your torso. You knelt down and picked up your jeans, sliding them on as well. You began walking out of his room, deciding that you could at least snag a cup of coffee before you left and tried to forget last night ever happened. It wasn’t until you were in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards that you realized your tank top didn’t fit you like it should, and another groan left your lips.  
“You look great in my shirt,” Anders called as he sauntered into the kitchen wearing only pajama pants. At least he had bothered to put those on.  
“Shut up,” you replied.  
He watched as you fixed up the coffee pot. “I thought you were leaving?”  
“You owe me coffee,” you stated, crossing your arms as you waited for it to brew. As you stared at the pot, trying to ignore the man behind you, strong arms snaked around your waist. Your first instinct was to give in and lean back against his warm chest, but you fought to pull away.  
“What are you doing?” you demanded.  
“Can we talk?” he asked, his voice sounding like that of a child who’d just gotten in trouble. You turned on your heel to face him, trying not to let your guard down when you saw his broken expression.  
“What if I told you that last night meant something to me?” he asked sincerely, gazing into your eyes.  
Holding your ground, you replied, “I would call you a liar.”  
He sighed. “I know I have a reputation. For a long time, I enjoyed living up to it. But for the past few months, there’s only been one woman on my mind. I can’t stop thinking about her. Nothing can distract me from thoughts of her.” His hands reached out and planted themselves on your hips, but you didn’t shove him off.  
“Why are you telling me?” you asked.  
“Because now that I’ve got her here in my arms, I don’t want to let her go.”  
You deadpanned. “You expect me to believe that you’ve suddenly taken a more serious interest in me? I don’t buy it. Just a few days ago, you slept with a good friend of mine. Why would you do that if you’re so infatuated with me?”  
He winced. “That was part of my attempt at distracting myself. I thought sleeping with other women would satisfy me and prove that my feelings for you were fleeting. But it didn’t help. For months now, all I’ve wanted was this, right here.” His arms slid around your waist, pulling you to his chest.  
You looked up at him, not wanting to admit the sincerity you saw in his eyes. “How can I trust you?”  
“I’ll do whatever you want,” he replied, resting his forehead on yours. “I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you if I have to.”  
“Anders…”  
Before you could protest, his lips were on yours, soft and gentle. You’d never heard of him being gentle with anyone. You melted against him, your arms sliding up around his neck. Maybe he was serious about you.  
You sighed against his lips before pulling away. “Fine. I’ll give you a chance. But I’m keeping your shirt.”  
He grinned. “Only if I get to have yours.”  
You let out a giggle. “Deal.”  
His lips pressed to yours again, and all of your resistance slipped away as you pulled him close.


	8. Day 7: Cosplaying - Aidan Turner

**Day 7: Cosplaying – Aidan Turner**  
For Annahcat is on team Cap  
A/N: First celebrity story in forever! I tried. You guys are welcome to request more, if I know the celeb.  
I do not claim to know any of the celebrities I write. God, I wish I did. I’m basing it all on what I’ve seen in interviews and if I don’t know the celeb well enough, I’ll base him/her off one of their characters.  
So Day 8 is still open? And roleplay maybe? Avengers, Hobbit, maybe celebs?

You adjusted the prosthetic ears covering your own as you gave yourself a final once-over in the mirror. Smiling contently, you turned away and lifted your homemade bow from where it lied on the motel room bed. You then picked up the quiver of arrows and slung the strap over your shoulder, completing your ensemble.  
“You look great,” your best friend (friend/n) called appreciatively, smoothing out the fabric of her own costume.   
“Thanks,” you returned as she flipped a lock of red hair behind her shoulder. Her own pointed ears stuck out through the strands of her wig, much like yours did.  
You left the hotel room with key cards and con badges in hand, sauntering down the hall towards the cafeteria. You decided to get something to eat before browsing the program again and choosing an activity. Of course, you had your first panel chosen already. Norwescon had gotten a few cast members of The Hobbit to come give a panel, and there was no way you were going to miss it – especially with your new costumes.  
Your first stop once inside the cafeteria was coffee. You were practically useless without it. (f/n) chuckled at your need for caffeine, making a cup of hot chocolate for herself. You then stood in line for breakfast, which for you was a bagel with (f/topping). You found a table by the door and sat down, taking a few minutes to enjoy your food before beginning your day.

Once you were done, you headed down the hall for the right panel room. Several people, especially children, stopped you to admire your costumes and ask for photos. You smiled and posed like a warrior for each one, glad that people liked your outfit. It was completely homemade and even your own design, though the inspiration for it was obvious.  
“Who are you supposed to be?” one boy asked you. “An elf?”  
“Kili and Tauriel,” you introduced, linking your arm around your friend’s. You both bowed dramatically and chimed, “At your service.”  
Everyone in the hallway giggled and applauded at the realization, then let you continue on your way.  
You arrived early to the panel, so you got to claim seats in the front row. You melted when you read the name cards on the table in front of you. Richard Armitage, Aidan Turner, and Dean O’Gorman were going to be here. Your three favorite men.  
You were excitedly chatting with (f/n) when the crowd began to scream hysterically. Looking up, you immediately understood. Three very attractive men entered the room and sat down behind a long table, their respective name plates sitting innocently in front of them. You didn’t need to read the tags to verify who they were. You would know them anywhere. You loved them all, but your focus was on the one in the middle – Aidan Turner. Kili the dwarf. Mitchell the vampire. Luke Garroway. The most beautiful Irishman alive.  
(f/n) spent most of the panel nudging your side with her elbow and teasing that Aidan was eyeing your costume. You would blush furiously and ignore her, wishing but not believing that she was right. You had to admit that you’d caught his gaze a few times, but you were sure it was just timing, or that he was noticing the Kili inspiration behind your ensemble. It had nothing to do with you, personally. 

After the panel, you reluctantly sauntered back into the hallway to find something else to do. You were planning on one more panel or activity before going for lunch, but you weren’t sure which room to hit next. So you stood in the hall with (f/n), who was flirting with some guy dressed as Legolas. You smoothed out the skirt of your dress, tightening the laces on your bodice. You were thankfully accustomed to wearing heeled boots, so your feet weren’t killing you yet. You watched a flock of girls crowd around Richard Armitage and resisted the urge to join them. You always told yourself that if you ever met a celebrity, you’d be cool and collected, not crazy and hysterical.  
“Hey there,” a sulky voice with an Irish accent called from beside you.  
Ha. Good luck with that.  
You turned to find none other than Aidan Turner standing less than a foot away, offering you a shy wave and a toothy grin.  
“Hi,” you reply lamely. Why was he even talking to you?  
“I just wanted to say that I like your outfit,” he complimented, looking you up and down approvingly. Hm. Maybe he had been watching you earlier.  
“Thanks,” you accepted, blushing furiously when you remembered that it had been modeled after his character. You twirled a lock of synthetic dark brown hair around your finger, trying to think of something less idiotic to say.  
“May I ask what it is? It looks like Kili but… better.”  
You bit your lip nervously. “It’s what I think he would look like as an elf maid,” you admitted. “My friend over there really wanted to be Tauriel, and I wanted to be Kili, so I thought I’d turn him into an elf.”  
“I think it’s great,” Aidan smiled, reaching up to brush a lock of hair behind your prosthetic elf ear. You stared up at him, immediately lost in his chocolate brown eyes. You had to remind yourself not to get too attached. You were just a fan.  
“Are ya busy?” he asked suddenly, his brows furrowing as though worried he upset you. “This is a bit forward of me, but I’d like to take you for a cup of coffee if you have the time.”  
“Really?” you couldn’t help but ask. He nodded excitedly with a grin on his lips.  
“I’d love to,” you beamed. A quick glance to your left told you that (f/n) was getting along famously with the man dressed as Legolas, so you turned back to Aidan with a nod. “I’m free now.”  
“Great!” He offered you an arm, and you linked yours around his. “Do you know any good places around here?”  
“There’s a café just down the street,” you replied as he led you out of the hallway and down the stairs to the front door. “It doesn’t usually get crowded, so you shouldn’t be bombarded. It might be a little full because of the convention, though.”  
“Sounds perfect,” he smiled, and you found yourself melting. You led him to the café, keeping your arm around his the whole time. You could only hope this became a regular thing.


	9. Day 8: Shopping - Sebastian Stan

**Day 8: Shopping – Sebastian Stan**  
For Skyler-Marie  
A/N: Again, I do not claim to know him. I wouldn’t be writing fanfiction if I did. I tried to make up his personality based on interviews and fanfiction I’ve read. I hope I did a decent job. I apologize if his personality is off from what you know it to be.

“What do you want for dinner?” you called to your boyfriend as you stood before an open cupboard. You drummed your fingers against the wooden door, staring into the half-empty pantry with a frown on your lips. You needed to go grocery shopping, especially if you wanted to feed your boyfriend something more substantial than Pasta-Roni and chocolate chips.  
Strong arms wrapped around your waist from behind you, a warm chest pressing against your back. A chin rested on your shoulder and you leaned your head back against your boyfriend, humming softly.  
“What about… chicken parmesan?” he asked cheekily, and you could hear the grin in his voice.  
You let out a chuckle. Ever since the first time you made it for him, it became his favorite. He asked you to cook it every time he came home for a break from filming, and you happily obliged. But this time, you were out of ingredients.  
“We’ll have to go shopping,” you commented, pushing the cupboards closed before resting your arms over his around your waist.  
He pouted playfully, kissing your jaw. “You don’t have any food?”  
“I spent the last week at my sister’s,” you reminded. “I got home a day before you did. I haven’t had time to stock up.”  
He hummed softly before stepping back, removing his arms from your waist. You turned to face him, a pout on your lips. You liked having his arms around you.  
“Let’s go shopping, then,” he grinned. You giggled as he grabbed your car keys from their spot on a hook on the wall by the front door, slipping on his shoes and tossing you yours before bolting out of your shared apartment. He loved doing innocent, domestic things with you. While he loved being a famous actor with hundreds of screaming fans, when he came home he enjoyed just being Sebastian, the man you’d fallen in love with so many years ago. Cooking and cleaning and shopping were among his list fof favorite activities, just below kissing and cuddling you.  
You followed him outside to your (f/car) parked along the curb, sliding into the driver’s seat and noting that he’d already started the engine. You handed him your phone so he could be your DJ as you buckled your seatbelt and pulled out into the street.

“Sebs,” you warned teasingly, following after the thirty-three-year-old man as he sauntered down the baking aisle. “We don’t need anymore sugar. My apartment is full of this stuff.”  
You watched as he tossed a wide array of baking ingredients into the cart – marshmallows, sprinkles, dried fruit, and chopped nuts. “You really like baking.”  
“I like your baking,” he returned with a grin on his lips. “I was hoping we could make brownies tonight.”  
You opened your mouth to protest, but before you could try, he strode up to you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He tipped his head to look into your eyes, reminding you that he was a good head taller than you. His baby blues widened pitifully and he jutted out his lower lip, filling in the profile of being a Romanian puppy.  
You sighed dramatically and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Fine. Chicken parmesan and brownies.”  
He let out a noise of excitement and kissed you sweetly, letting you go and rushing back down the aisle. He picked out a few more brownie additions, and you stocked up on some spices that you were out of.  
You made your way to the back of the store to retrieve milk, eggs, and coffee creamer before sauntering back down the aisles to see if you missed anything. Your cupboards would be stuffed to the edge with all the food you were buying now.  
Passing through the produce section on your way to the checkout lines, you picked up a container of strawberries for yourself and blueberries for Sebastian. He smiled softly at you and followed you over to the register.

The two of you stuffed all of the grocery bags into the backseat of your car before driving home. Sebastian was more than willing to unload your car as you headed inside to get the kitchen ready for dinner. You thawed out a few chicken breasts, which didn’t require much effort since the meat was half-thawed from sitting in your car. You called out ingredients that you would need and as he put the rest of the groceries away, Seb would place the ones you asked for on the cutting board beside the counter. He would sneak in kisses as often as he could, pressing one to your cheek or shoulder as he passed you to put something in the cupboard above you. His height came in handy – you had to stand on a stool or climb the counter to reach the top shelves of your pantry.  
After cooking the chicken and mixing the sauce, you combined it in a baking dish and loaded it with parmesan cheese before placing it in the oven. Setting the timer, you turned away from the oven and leaned against it, watching as Sebastian stored the now empty grocery bags in a coffee can on the counter. Noticing that you had stopped working, he moved to stand before you, placing his hands on your hips. You smiled up at him, resting your hands on his chest.  
“Thank you,” he murmured, leaning down to capture your lips.  
You hummed softly and returned the kiss, sliding your hands up to tangle in his hair. “I like making you happy.”  
He groaned against your lips when the oven timer buzzed, interrupting your moment. You gently pushed him away so you could turn and open the oven, grabbing a towel to pull the now hot baking dish from the oven.  
“Dinner is ready,” you announced, giggling as your Romanian puppy rushed to get plates. He was so excitable at times.  
“I’ll start on the brownies after dinner,” you promised, sitting at the table after fetching glasses and juice. His eyes lit up and he leaned across the table, kissing you chastely before sitting back and digging in. You smiled as you watched him before eating your own food.


	10. Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends - Sam Winchester

**Day 9: Hanging Out with Friends – Sam Winchester**  
For skellington.png  
A/N: Roleplay?  
The dance scene was inspired by a movie.  
I thought about making up a girlfriend for Dean, but people usually use friend names and I didn’t want it to be an OC, and I really love Dean and Lisa together.

You stood from the dinner table, picking up yours and Sam’s plates and carrying them to the sink. Sam followed with glasses in hand, setting them gently in the soapy water you’d started running.   
“Dinner was amazing,” Dean complimented as he and Lisa retired to the living room couch.   
“You have to teach me how you became such a good cook,” Lisa added sweetly. Ben sat on the floor in front of the couch, playing a video game he’d gotten for his birthday.  
“Reminds me of Karen’s cooking,” Bobby noted, helping to gather the rest of the dishes.  
“You guys are too much,” you replied, blushing lightly from all the compliments. “I’m glad you all liked it. It would have been terrible if you all came over for dinner and it was horrible.”  
“That would never happen,” Sam promised, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
You giggled and turned around in his arms, standing on your toes to press a kiss to his lips. “Hey, we should all do something to night.”  
“What did you have in mind?” Lisa inquired. The two of you got along famously, but with all of the hunting the boys had been doing, none of you had gotten time to just hang out.  
“I don’t know,” you replied, nibbling your lip. “Something fun. Bowling, maybe dancing?”  
“Ooh, dancing,” Lisa grinned, wrapping her arms around Dean’s.  
“A night of dancing with my brother and our ladies,” the older brother beamed. “I’m in.”  
“Sounds great,” Sam agreed, kissing your forehead.  
“I’ll watch over Ben,” Bobby offered. “You kids go have fun.”  
“Thanks, Bobby,” you smiled, bringing the older hunter in for a hug. You’d known the boys since you were teens, so you knew Bobby pretty well. You weren’t a hunter, but you’d been there for comfort enough times that you understood the trials and tribulations of the job.  
You and Lisa retreated to your bathroom to get ready for the night while the boys planned where to take you.

The club they chose was moderately busy. It wasn’t packed full of people, but it wasn’t completely abandoned. The four of you got a booth near the dance floor and ordered some drinks, still full from dinner, but you were planning on dessert before the night was out.  
“I haven’t been dancing in a long time,” you mused, looking at the young bodies grinding against each other on the rainbow-colored floor.  
“Not since our first date,” Sam recalled, grinning as he wrapped an arm around you.  
“Your first dating was dancing?” Lisa asked. “That’s so cute!”  
You giggled at the memory. “I told him I didn’t want the typical dinner-and-a-movie date, so he took me dancing at a club.”  
“I remember that,” Dean added. “You practiced modern dancing with Charlie for a week straight so you wouldn’t make a fool of yourself in front of (y/n).”  
“You never told me that!” you exclaimed, turning to face a now blushing Sam. “You really practiced?”  
“Maybe,” he murmured, taking a sip of his beer.  
“You are too much, Sam Winchester,” you commented, snuggling against his side.  
“I’m gonna go request a song,” Lisa stated, standing from the booth.  
“Ooh, that sounds like a good idea,” you agreed, slipping out of Sam’s arms and following her to the DJ’s table. You both scribbled down your requests on the request slips and passed them to the DJ. When he saw yours, he grinned.  
Before too long, your song was chosen. A heavy guitar and drums blared through the speakers, and you grinned up at Sam as you waited for him to recognize it.   
“This is the song we danced to on our first date,” he recalled, letting you pull him from the booth and lead him to the dance floor. You could hear Dean and Lisa calling after you, cheering for you, as you took your place on the rainbow tile.  
“ _Saw him dancing there by the record machine_ ,” you sang along with Joan Jett, taking Sam’s hands in your own. “ _I knew he must’ve been about seventeen_.”  
He laughed and let you twirl him around, pulling you close to his chest.  
“ _The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song…_ ”  
You spun around in his arms, your back to his chest. His hands rested on your hips as you swayed back and forth to the beat, your hands raised above your head.  
The beat picked up and you turned back around, stomping your feet and shaking your head. “ _I love rock and roll! So put another dime in the juke box, baby. I love rock and roll! So come on, take your time and dance with me_.”  
“Still as beautiful as our first date,” Sam commented, stealing a kiss before the next verse began.  
You blushed and grinned up at him, singing along as the song continued.  
“ _He smiled so I got up and asked for his name. ‘That don’t matter’ he said, ‘’cause it’s all the same.’ He said, ‘can I take you home? Where we can be alone…’_ ”  
You rested your hands on Sam’s chest, pulling him close. You stood on your toes and pressed your lips to his, feeling the beat of the song vibrating under your feet.   
Once the song was over, you returned back to the table.  
“Is that what your first date was like?” Lisa asked, smirking at you.  
“Something like that,” you giggled, smiling ear-to-ear as Sam’s arms wrapped around you.  
The waiter came by and placed two slices of triple chocolate cake on the table. You looked up at Dean and Lisa with a raised brow.  
“I knew you would want dessert, so we ordered some,” Dean reasoned.  
“You guys are the best,” you laughed, grabbing a fork and digging into the piece that would be yours and Sam’s. You hummed happily at the rush of hot fudge sauce that melted in your mouth.  
“Tonight was amazing,” Sam whispered in your ear, kissing your jaw.  
“Yeah, it was,” you agreed, turning to peck his lips. You looked up at him with sparkling eyes, settling against his side until the night was over.


	11. Day 10: With Animal Ears - Tony Stark

**Day 10: With Animal Ears – Tony Stark**  
For Lizz  
A/N: The animal ears aren’t as big a part of the story as they should be, but I got really into the rest of it.

“Come on, Tony,” you pleaded, resting your hands on the billionaire’s chest. He rolled his eyes and turned his head away from your attempts. You stepped closer, nestling your head in the crook of his neck, running your hands down his torso.  
“Please?” you asked gently, barely above a whisper. “For me?”  
He bit his lip to keep from giving in, closing his eyes childishly so he couldn’t see you. He could feel your arms wrapping around his waist, and your nose nuzzling the sensitive skin of his collar, and the way your body hugged him close. He wouldn’t give in. He could do this. He could say no-  
Then you nibbled his collarbone.   
“Fine,” he agreed with a sigh.  
You let out a squeal of excitement and hugged him tighter, pressing kisses to his face. “Thank you! It’ll be fun, I promise.”  
He rolled his eyes but smiled at your enthusiasm. He would do anything to make you happy. “It won’t, but it’s worth it for you.”  
You smiled up at him, kissing his lips sweetly. He returned it instantly, his hands on your waist. You hummed softly against his lips, your body relaxing as you stood wrapped up in his arms.  
“I love you,” he murmured, pulling back and resting his forehead on yours.  
“I love you too,” you replied, nuzzling your nose against his. “Now, come on. We have to get your costume together!”  
He rolled his eyes and let you lead him into the bathroom where the source of your pleading and his resisting had begun.

“The kids are gonna love it,” you promised Tony as you led him by the hand to the park.   
“I’m doing it for you,” he reminded, his heart warming at your genuine happiness.   
A dozen kids were running around the park, burning off energy so they didn’t annoy their parents. They were all dressed in outdoorsy clothes, ready to run around the park and have fun. You could hear gasps and sounds of awe as you led Tony through the park, heading towards the staff table. Steve and Bruce were there to oversee the event, and they barely bit back their chuckles when they saw Tony behind you.  
“Nice costume, Stark,” Steve grinned.  
“Shut up, Capsicle,” the billionaire pouted.   
“Play nice, you two,” you warned. “Babe, it’s for a good cause. Steve and Bruce, leave him alone.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” Bruce smiled, pushing a piece of paper towards you. “You two just have to sign in, then you can take it from there.”  
You scribbled your name and Tony’s, beaming at him. Looking behind him, you saw the kids gathering into a cluster, staring at him excitedly. You dragged him over to where they were waiting and introduced him.  
They all took in his ensemble – a white button-down shirt under a powder blue waistcoat with the chain of a pocket watch dangling from a breast pocket, purple slacks, large white shoe covers that looked like rabbit feet, large white rabbit paw gloves, and on his head were fluffy white and pink rabbit ears.  
“Are you really the Easter Bunny?” a little girl asked, looking up at Tony in awe.  
He knelt down so that he was almost her height and smiled. “I am the Easter Bunny.”  
She grinned ear-to-ear and threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed and caught her, returning the hug before letting her go.  
“Who’s ready to hunt some Easter eggs?” Tony announced, and the group of children cheered wildly. The billionaire grinned and stepped back, letting the kids run free. They all bolted in different directions, immediately finding plastic eggs filled with goodies, as well as small toys and loose pieces of candy. You stood off to the side with the parents and Tony, holding his arm- since his hand was kind of unavailable- and watching the event.  
“It’s so great of you two to do this,” one of the mothers commented, smiling at the two of you. “Not a lot of guys are willing to go full Easter Bunny for a group of kids.”  
“It took some convincing to get him to wear the ears,” you teased, reaching up to flick one of the appendages. “But he loves kids.”  
Tony nodded. “Anything for a good cause.”  
Several kids ran up to “the Easter Bunny,” asking for a photo or an autograph. Tony happily obliged, posing with every child and smiling like a dork. You made sure he didn’t accidentally wipe off the pink nose or black whiskers you’d painted on his face as he snacked on sugar cookies and iced tea. You stole kisses to his lips and cheeks when he wasn’t paying attention, and the kids thought you looked very cute cuddled up to the Bunny.  
“What gave you guys the idea to do all of this?” another parent asked, tearing her gaze from the children to turn to you and Tony.  
“I run a daycare center and I heard the kids arguing over whether or not the Easter Bunny was real,” you explained. “The existence of fairytale figures like Santa Claus is a big deal with kids, so at first I thought it was just your typical argument between kids who were raised differently. But then I thought of all of those Christmas stories you hear about poor families who can barely afford food, much less presents, and I thought, ‘if that happens around Thanksgiving and Christmas, who’s to say it doesn’t happen around Easter?’ So I talked to the guys about it and we came up with a fundraiser for a community Easter Egg Hunt.”  
“What was the fundraiser?” one parent inquired. “Most of us didn’t hear the details; just the final result.”  
“It was a whole other event,” you answered. “We had a bake sale and all the guys came out in their Avenger uniforms. Tony actually donated most of the funds himself.”  
“Kids deserve to believe in the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus. It sucks seeing that some children don’t get to have those experiences,” Tony added. You squeezed his arm, smiling at him. The parents cooed over his response, and soon the children came rushing back, baskets overflowing with eggs and other goodies. 

When the event was over, you and Tony returned to the Tower.  
“That was amazing,” you commented, stripping out of the sundress you’d been wearing. “The kids loved it.”  
“It was fun,” he smiled, shedding his Easter Bunny garb. “I like making people happy.”  
“I know you do,” you agreed, slipping into your pajamas and wrapping your arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you in for a kiss.  
“You know,” you began, a smirk on your lips, “you look great in those ears.”  
He let out a laugh and rested his forehead on yours. “Maybe I’ll keep them.”  
The two of you settled into bed, and you were happy to see the headband supporting the rabbit ears sitting innocently on the bedside table.


	12. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis - Kyo Sohma

**Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis – Kyo Sohma**  
For Daffodil  
A/N: Officially hate this chapter. Third time of writing it. Computer keeps restarting and erasing it.

“Come on, Kyo,” you urged, giggling softly at the angry pout on the redhead’s lips. “It’ll be fun.”  
“In what universe is this ‘fun’?” he grumbled in response, crossing his arms over his chest. The action was made much less intimidating by the bright orange onesie he was wearing. It was slightly baggy, hanging off of him like a child trying to wear his older brother’s shirt. There were gloves at the end of the sleeves, meant to look like paws, hiding Kyo’s hands. You reached behind his head to grasp the attached hood, pulling it up and settling it over Kyo’s hair. His anger only grew as you giggled at the triangular ears that were now perched atop his head.  
How you had managed to get Kyo into this monstrosity of an outfit, no one could explain. Perhaps the fact that you were wearing one similar, just (h/c) colored, made him tolerate the ordeal. You made sure yours had cat ears as well. Kyo felt left out enough being the cat of the family. 

You recently learned of the Sohma family secret. You had known Kyo and Yuki through school for a couple of years, but you hadn’t become friends with them until just a few months ago.  
You’d always been interested in the red-haired boy, but he was so antisocial, sitting in the back and glaring at everyone. You had decided long ago not to bother him, for fear of making it worse.   
You became easy friends with Tohru, and you soon learned of her friendship with the Sohmas. You didn’t judge her for it like Yuki’s fan club did. If you were honest, you envied her.  
Once you told her of the crush you’d been harboring on Kyo, she promised to talk to him about you. You weren’t sure what that was going to accomplish, but she must have been effective. The next day, Kyo hesitantly approached you, grinding out a “Good morning, (y/n)” before taking his usual seat. Stunned at first, you responded with a cheery “Good morning, Kyo!” and decided to sit beside him.  
You’d been friends since.  
The four of you hung out as much as you could. You still didn’t know a lot about Kyo or Yuki, but you hoped to change that. You could see the hidden love between Tohru and Yuki, knowing that neither would own up to their feelings, much less admit them. You didn’t mind. It gave you more time to focus on the redhead.  
He was cautious and hesitant to get close to you, emotionally or physically. You tried not to take it personally, figuring that he was just a loner and not used to so much attention. Tohru insisted that he had a soft spot for you the way you did him, though he certainly didn’t show it.

You had found out about the secret by accident. The four of you were at the park, enjoying the sunshine. Yuki was pushing Tohru on the swings, and you and Kyo were sitting on the grass, watching the wind blow across the water.   
You had stood up to walk down the hill, quickly tripping over a rock. You flung your arms out in an attempt to brace yourself, and Kyo took a second too long to scramble out of the way. You crash landed on his lap, a hand on his face, your other arm around his waist. A furious blush claimed your cheeks, but your embarrassment morphed into confusion when Kyo suddenly disappeared. Yuki and Tohru came rushing over, frantically trying to help you up and explain what happened.  
You looked down at the pile of Kyo’s clothes with a furrowed brow. Where Kyo had been sitting, there was now a Kyo-colored cat.  
“Where did that come from?” you asked Tohru.  
“Uh... Well… You see…”  
Before she could stammer out an excuse, the cat was gone, and there stood a very naked Kyo. Yuki quickly tried to cover him while Tohru turned away in embarrassment. You simply stared at the redhead in awe.  
“How did you do that?” you inquired.  
“Do what?” they all asked nervously.  
“Kyo just turned into a cat,” you replied. When Tohru went to argue, you held up a hand. “I know what I saw. I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about. Just tell me what happened.”  
Yuki explained the family curse while Kyo sat on the grass, arms wrapped around himself, embarrassed for being caught. You promised for the umpteenth time that you wouldn’t tell, and when Yuki and Tohru went back to the swings, you returned to your seat beside the redhead.  
“Why are you still here?” he asked grumpily. “You know about us now. Why aren’t you running?”  
“Why would I run?” you inquired.  
“Most people run,” he sighed.  
“I think it’s cool,” you replied. “I want to know more. And I think it sucks that you can’t hug anyone who’s not a zodiac. I would think that would get lonesome.”  
He stared at you. How could you be so cool about the one thing he tried to hide from?  
He looked back down at his feet. “No one cares about the cat. Don’t you know the story?”  
You nodded softly. “Yeah, I do. And I love cats.”

That led to your current situation.  
Over the months you had been friends with the Sohma boys, you and Kyo got closer, especially after you found out. He stopped trying to distance himself from you, instead letting you in and even letting you help when he was upset.   
Though you both knew you couldn’t embrace, you had eagerly accepted when he asked you to be his girlfriend. You tried to find ways around the zodiac curse, doing research and running experiments. So far, everything had resulted in a very disgruntled Kyo turning into a cat, and you looking away when he turned back into a human.   
But you finally found a way.   
You looked at Kyo with a smile on your lips. He was grumpy and uncomfortable, but it was for a good cause.   
He opened his mouth and was about to protest these idiotic costumes when you flung yourself at him, burying your face in his chest and wrapping your arms around his waist.  
“What are you trying to do? You know I’ll just turn into- what?”  
His rant stopped short when he realized that you were holding him, and that he was still human. A smile broke out on his lips as he secured his arms around your back, tugging you to his chest.  
“I told you I’d find a way,” you grinned cheekily up at him.   
He grinned back at you, and you were elated to finally see a smile on his lips.   
You stood on your toes, careful not to get too close, and whispered in his ear, “Next time, I’ll find a way to kiss you.”


	13. Day 12: Making Out - Itachi Uchiha

## Day 12: Making Out – Itachi Uchiha

For Butterfly  
A/N: I’ve never written for the Akatsuki. I used to read Akatsuki fics, but I’ve never written them, or any story involving Itachi. So I can’t guarantee his character.   
Yeah, so… it’s steamy.

Being a member of the Akatsuki was no walk in the park. There was sometimes walking in the park included, but it was never a pleasant outing. There was always blood and screaming and fire and death. It wasn’t pretty.  
You were strong, both emotionally and physically. You could handle yourself and save the butts of your teammates when you needed to. You weren’t the delicate flower that your appearance suggested.  
You liked to vent out your anger during missions. You didn’t care that you were hurting people. People had hurt you enough times that your sense of morality was twisted. You liked the Akatsuki. You especially enjoyed sparring with Hidan, because he was immortal, so you could do your worst to him and he’d still spring back.  
Hidan wasn’t your partner. You were paired up with the famous family-murdering Uchiha. You had to admit that you’d been attracted him since you first joined the Akatsuki. He was pleasant to look at, and he had a voice like silk, and the way he smirked at you when you were sparring sent a chill up your spine.  
He knew how to help you relax after a mission. You’d return to the base and immediately retire to your bedroom, followed by the raven-haired psychopath. You knew he wouldn’t hurt you, at least not intentionally. He was rough and dark and brooding, but he had a soft spot for you, not that he’d admit it.  
Soft spots were for the weak. You didn’t mind his harsh personality. He was brutal and violent and you loved watching him kick butt on the sparring field.

It was all teeth and tongue. That was how you relaxed.  
You were lying on your back on your bed, Itachi looming over you. He leaned down to press the lightest of kisses to your lips, leaving you wanting more as he pulled away. You groaned and nibbled your lip, looking up at him. He chuckled, knowing exactly what kind of effect he had on you. He dipped his head, nudging your jaw with his nose. You tilted your head back and closed your eyes as he peppered kisses down your neck. He reached your sweet spot, just before your shoulder, and bit down. You let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a yelp, and he smirked against your skin. His teeth grazed over the spot before he latched on, sucking on your skin. You let out more sounds of enjoyment, urging him to continue. You lifted a hand to tangle it in his raven hair. He quickly caught your hand and pinned it above your head, igniting a spark inside your belly.  
He pulled back from ravishing your neck, staring down at you with nothing but lust in his dark eyes. Your mouth was agape, letting out panting breaths mixed with moans. He kissed you roughly, biting your lower lip and seizing entrance without asking for it. His other hand ran up and down your side, under the hem of your tunic, brushing against your bare skin. His hands were cold, and his touch made you squirm. You moaned into his mouth as he took your tongue between his teeth, sucking on it. Your noises of approval encouraged him. He gripped your hip, rocking his torso against yours. You threw your head back in an open-mouthed moan, causing him to grin.  
You tangled your free hand in his hair, pulling his face down to yours. Instead of claiming his lips, you aimed lower, dragging your lips down his neck. He hummed in response, closing his eyes and waiting to see your next move. You dragged your teeth across his skin, then your tongue, nibbling here and there. He hummed louder, approving of your actions. You found his sweet spot, just under his ear, and latched on to it, licking and nipping and sucking on the skin. He let out a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan, his fingers digging into your hip, his other hand squeezing yours. You smirked against his skin, glad that you had the same effect on him that he had on you.  
He finally pulled away, letting go of your hand. You rested your arms above your head as his hands travelled down your torso, gripping the hem of your tunic. In one swift movement, he ripped it open, pulling the scraps from your body and tossing the fabric aside. You rolled your eyes, mentally telling yourself that he owed you a new one. But your shirt was forgotten when his lips found your skin, starting with your collarbone. He nibbled his way down your torso, paying special attention to your cleavage before continuing down your belly. You wiggled beneath him, not really caring what he was doing as long as he kept doing it.  
He traveled back up your body, groaning when your hands fisted in his hair, tugging. You had long since discarded his Akatsuki cloak, but he was still wearing a shirt. While he lavished your chest with attention, your hands made quick work of pulling the black fabric over his head. You groaned loudly at his bare torso against yours, running your hands over his back. You dragged your nails across his skin, knowing it would get the reaction you wanted. He growled at the sensation, pushing himself back up to your lips. You returned his kisses passionately, moving your hands to his chest, repeating your earlier ministrations. He bit your lip, tugging it between his teeth.   
He ground his hips against yours, eliciting a loud moan from your throat. You wrapped your legs around his waist, keeping him there.   
The rest of the night was spent with skin on skin, all teeth and tongue and sweat and moans. You knew everyone in the base could hear your cries of pleasure, but you didn’t much care. All you cared about was the raven-haired man paying full attention to your body.


	14. Day 13: Eating Ice Cream - Caleb Danvers

**Day 13: Eating Ice Cream – Caleb Danvers**  
A/N: Ahh I’ve been looking forward to this. There were a lot of days unclaimed so I took them. I’ve never written for this movie but I’ve watched it a lot so I think I can do this.  
Day 14: Genderswapped is still open. Keep in mind that I will make it a normal genderswap, so whatever character you choose will just be the other gender for the story. If you want it to be a spell or temporary accident, tell me, but otherwise they will be the opposite sex for the whole story like the character was written that way.

You sat at a table at Nicky’s, sandwiched between Kate and an empty chair. You were new to town and school, and you were adopted by the Sons of Ipswitch right away. They invited you to their regular hangouts, and you were rooming with Kate, so you got to hear all about the boys when you were meant to be going to bed.  
They were nice, and very attractive, and you found yourself wanting to spend as much time as you could with them. Kate told you all about them every night, telling you how she had been dating Pogue for a while and how Reid was the trouble maker. She told you how Tyler was a bit shy and liked to hang in the background and how Caleb always went home to take care of his mother. You thought it sweet that they all seemed to have gentle hearts despite their mysterious reputation.  
You had been chatting with the boys, but they were soon drawn into games of pool and foosball, leaving you and Kate alone. You wanted to spend more time with Caleb, but you didn’t mind. You and Kate got along famously and she always seemed to have a new story about the boys. Your gaze wandered around the bar as she spoke, finding Caleb and Pogue testing out the new kid Chase at the foosball table while Reid and Tyler were hustling Aaron at pool. You chewed your lower lip in thought. From what you’d seen so far, Aaron wasn’t one to be messed with, and Reid loved messing with people.  
The sound of glass shattering made you jump. Your eyes found the remains of a beer mug on the floor, the foamy liquid oozing in a puddle around the shards. Looking up, you saw Reid and Aaron going toe-to-toe, ready to punch each other out. Pogue and Caleb immediately jumped in, trying to separate the two. Chase followed, wanting to help, but Caleb held out a hand.  
“Stay with the girls,” he instructed.  
You felt awed that he made sure you and Kate were okay when you were nowhere near the fight. You watched the lot of them go outside, cringing when you heard people shouting and someone being shoved against the wall. You only hoped it was Aaron getting the worst of it.  
Nicky went outside to chase them off, and within moments, the boys came back in to check on you and Kate. After deciding that you were alright, Caleb smiled apologetically.  
“You wanna get out of here?”

You slid into the passenger seat of Caleb’s silver Mustang, ready to follow him wherever he wanted to go. Partially because you just wanted to spend time with him, and partially because you were still new to town and didn’t know what any of the cool hangouts were.  
“Sorry about Nicky’s,” he said with a sheepish smile, driving down the main road in town.  
“It’s fine,” you replied, looking at him. “I’m just glad you guys are alright. Aaron doesn’t seem like the type to back out of a fight.”  
“Unfortunately, neither is Reid,” Caleb sighed softly. “Where do you want to go? We can do whatever you want.”  
“You choose,” you responded. “What do you guys do when you’re not at school or Nicky’s?”  
He seemed to think about the answer before smiling. He turned the corner, heading into a part of town you hadn’t yet been to. You quirked a brow, silently asking what he was planning. His smile only grew in response. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, parking in front of an ice cream parlor.  
“Perfect,” you replied. “I’m always down for ice cream.”  
Before you could open the door, Caleb jumped out and ran around to your side, opening it for you. He held out a hand, and though you didn’t need help getting out of the car, you took it anyway. It was an excuse to hold his hand. He closed the door and locked the car before heading into the parlor, and you noticed with a flutter in your belly that he hadn’t let go of your hand.  
“Order whatever you want,” he said with a smile. You ordered a simple bowl of your favorite ice cream. You weren’t picky as long as it had (f/topping) on it. Caleb ordered his and told you to find a table while he paid for the ice cream.  
You found one near the window, looking out on the small town. You sat down and absent-mindedly brought your spoon to your mouth, looking up at the brunet when he sat across from you.  
“Does this make up for the fight at Nicky’s?” he asked almost unsurely.  
“This more than makes up for it,” you assured him, a friendly smile on your lips. “Why do you have to make up for it, though? It wasn’t your fault or anything.”  
“We were supposed to be having fun together, and instead we got kicked out of a bar,” he reasoned.  
“It worked out, though,” you replied, taking a bite of your ice cream for emphasis.  
He chuckled and looked down at his bowl. There was something on his mind, but you weren’t sure if you should pry. God, you wanted to, but it could be personal, and completely none of your business.  
He reached across the table, his hand gently resting over yours. You looked up and met his eyes, finding that they were already on you. Your heart warmed and your belly fluttered at the contact, and you turned your hand over so that your palms were together. He immediately laced your fingers, and you decided that you never wanted your hand back.  
“Do you want to go out with me?” he asked suddenly. “On a date?”  
You couldn’t keep the grin from your lips. “Yes. Absolutely.”  
He matched your grin and squeezed your hand. Once you were done with your ice cream, you tossed your bowls into the trash bin and headed out to his car.  
“How about I take you home and come back for you in an hour? We can do whatever you want,” he offered.  
Your hand found his as he started the car. “Sounds perfect.”  
The smile never left your lips as he dropped you off at your dorm, promising to return in an hour.


	15. Day 14: Genderswapped - Samantha Winchester

**Day 14: Genderswapped – Samantha Winchester**  
A/N: No one claimed it so I took it. I’ve taken a lot of the days this time. As I said, the gender swap will be the whole plot. It’s not a spell or anything.   
Thanks to The Silver Iris for the plot idea.

Samantha made her way into the local library, breathing a sigh of relief at its lack of occupants. The only other person in the building was the beautiful (h/c) haired librarian who was currently standing on her tip toes, trying to return a book to a shelf that was just out of her reach.  
Sam headed your way with a smile on her lips. She appeared beside you and took the book from your hands, for which you were grateful since it was about to fall on your head, and slit it into its spot on the shelf.  
“Thank you,” you said politely, expecting some guy to be standing there, ready with a cheesy pickup line. You were pleasantly surprised to see a rather tall woman smiling back at you.  
“No problem,” she replied.  
“Damn, you’re tall,” you commented. The tallest girl you’d ever known had been five-foot-nine. This tan brunette was easily over that.  
“Five-eleven,” she replied sheepishly.  
“Bet that comes in handy,” you mused.  
She nodded before sighing. “Not very good for dating, though. Tall girls freak people out, I guess.”  
“Shame,” you replied, biting your lip to keep from saying something stupid. You would be more than happy to take your beautiful savior on a date, but you didn’t want to seem like a creep.  
“Well, I gotta get back to work,” you stated reluctantly. “Let me know if I can help you find anything.”  
“Let me know if you have any more hard to reach tasks,” she returned, a smirk on her lips. You nodded in agreement, watching her walk away. You were sure the sashay in her hips was intentional.

Over an hour later, you were a standing few feet away from where the beautiful brunette was sitting. You busied yourself with organizing the books on the shelf, but you kept stealing glances at her table. Her brows were furrowed in concentration, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. She kept carding her long fingers through her silky hair, and you found yourself longing to do that for her. She seemed very focused on whatever she was reading. You checked; Werewolf Sightings in the Pacific Northwest. You raised a brow, your curiosity moved to the back burner when her phone began to ring.  
“Deanna? Yeah, I’m still at the library. Oh, you did? Okay. Yeah, I’m on my way. I’ll bring some books with me. Okay. See you soon.”  
She hung up and you found your heart dropping at the idea of her leaving. She stood, collecting a pile of books in her arms, sauntering up to the checkout counter. You quickly shuffled that way, wanting to make sure you said “goodbye,” figuring you wouldn’t see her again.  
You rang up her books and plastered on a smile as you slid the pile towards her.  
“Have a nice day.”  
“You too,” she returned the smile, picking up the stack. “I’ll definitely be back before I leave town.”  
You nodded politely, half excited about her return, half dreading the thought of her leaving town.

“Why is going to the library so important to you?” Deanna asked as she pulled the Impala to a stop outside the old brick building. “We’re leaving town. We probably won’t be back. Late fees are the least of our worries.”  
“Maybe I don’t want bad credit,” Sammy returned, and it wasn’t a total lie. “Just let me return the books. I’ll be in and out in under five minutes.”  
Deanna rolled her eyes as her sister jumped out of the car, sprinting up the steps and into the library.  
Once inside, she made a beeline for the checkout counter, setting her pile of books down. You smiled up at her as the other customer left, leaving you and the brunette alone.  
“We meet again,” you commented as you took the books from her, setting them gingerly in the “return” box.  
“Yeah,” she smiled softly. “My sister and I are heading out of town, so I made sure to bring the books back.”  
Your heart fell. “Out of town, huh? So you were just visiting?”  
She nodded, and you swore you saw a glimmer of sorrow in her eyes. Was she as disappointed as you were? For the same reasons?  
“Well, if you ever come back, make sure you stop by,” you suggested, hoping she would come back and see you again.  
“I’ll be sure to do that,” she replied, turning to leave. You watched her go, figuring that your work could wait until she was officially gone.  
She suddenly turned on her heel and shuffled back to the checkout counter, standing in front of you on the other side. You opened your mouth to question her return, but before you could even think of words, her hands were holding either side of your face and her soft, warm lips were pressed against yours. You were suddenly thankful for this location’s lack of popularity, as this was most certainly inappropriate. You found yourself uncaring of the public image as you reached up to rest your hands over hers, returning the kiss sweetly. She picked up her pace once she realized you weren’t pulling away, nipping at your lower lip.  
You pulled back for air, staring up at her. “That was amazing.”  
She giggled and pecked your lips again. “Now I’ll definitely come back again.”  
You took out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down your name and number before giving it to her. She smiled and folded the page, tucking it into the back pocket of her jeans. Her smile turned sad as she looked at you, deciding that she really had to go this time. She promised to call and to return, and with that, she was gone.


	16. Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style - Pogue Parry

**Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style – Pogue Parry**  
A/N: No one seemed to be interested in the last update, but no one has claimed this one so I took it.

“You have to go to the dance tomorrow night!” Kate insisted as she ran a brush through her hair. You were spending the night with her and Sarah, and they spoke of nothing but the renaissance ball coming up.  
“I don’t know,” you replied, running a washcloth over your face. “I’m not really one for dances.”  
“But it’s themed!” Sarah reminded. “It’ll be fun. We’ll go dress shopping and do our hair and show off to the guys. You don’t even need a date. We can go as a group.”  
“Didn’t Caleb already ask you to go?” Kate inquired.  
The blonde nodded. “I’m sure he’ll understand if I tell him I want to go with the girls. The others will probably go together; he can join them.”  
“The others are going?” you asked, trying not to sound too interested. “A themed dance doesn’t really sound like their thing.”  
Kate smirked at you. “Where the others go, Pogue goes,” she reminded. “Trust me, I know. The four of them are practically inseparable.”  
Kate and Pogue had broken up shortly after you came to Spenser. Kate could see that he had taken an interest in you, and her interest in someone else made her realize that their time together was over. She swore up and down that she didn’t mind the crush you developed on her ex, and instead that she was in full support of you two getting together. It was reassuring to know she wouldn’t be mad, but you weren’t sure that Pogue felt the same way. You had seen how close the two of them were, so it was hard for you to believe that he would be interested in you.  
You nibbled your lower lip in thought as you changed into a tank top and pajama shorts. You turned to look at the two girls who were grinning hopefully at you. You let out a dramatic sigh and nodded.  
“Fine. We’ll go as a group.”  
They squealed in response and pulled you into a group hug. You giggled as you returned it, hoping their accusations would reign true and that something might happen between you and the long-haired Son of Ipswitch.

You pushed a lock of hair behind your shoulder as you walked out of the building with Kate and Sarah on either side of you. Your corseted dress hugged your body perfectly, accentuating your curves and giving you a boost of confidence that you rather very much needed. The sleeves were long and puffy like those of a poet shirt and the neckline hung off your shoulders, revealing your smooth skin. The skirt reached the floor, only kept out of the way by the heels on your boots giving you an extra few inches of height. Your hair was pinned back out of your face, the top of your head decorated with a flower crown that you’d made. The three of you had decided to make flower crowns earlier that day to accessorize your ensembles.   
You caught the eye of every boy you passed, whether he had a girlfriend or not. You weren’t sure if they were looking at you, Kate, Sarah, or the three of you together, but you blushed under all the attention. You made your way to the snack bar, deciding that you needed a drink for your dry throat before you even considered dancing. Sarah immediately found Caleb, and the two of them were gone. Kate waited with you until the other boys came around.  
“You look beautiful,” a soft voice commented. You turned your head to see Pogue standing there, a flower in his hand. You quickly drank your punch to prevent an idiotic response.  
He wore a cream-colored poet shirt under a black vinyl tunic that reached his upper thigh. Under that were dark brown suede pants and black leather boots. A brown leather belt was secured around his waist and his shaggy brown hair was covered by a dark red bandana tied around his head.  
He definitely needed to dress like this more often.  
“You look great,” you replied lamely, setting the now empty cup down on the table behind you.  
His smile widened and he offered you a hand. “Dance with me?”  
Your eyes widened and you quickly looked to the side, finding that Kate had left the two of you alone. Mentally cursing her for leaving you unprepared, you nodded.  
“I’d love to.”  
You accepted his hand and let him lead you into the crowd of people. You were thankful for all of the bodies surrounding you. It meant there would be less people watching you and actually minding their own business.  
His hands rested on your waist and yours tentatively draped over his shoulders. He gently swayed to the violin music, holding you closer to his chest than you would have ever expected. You could feel his heartbeat against your chest, and you resisted the urge to rest your head on his shoulder.  
“I was hoping you’d come tonight,” he murmured softly.  
“Is that so?” you returned, looking up at him. His green eyes sparkled in the moonlight above you.  
He smiled with a small nod. “I only regret that I didn’t have the courage to ask you to come with me. But once he told me that Sarah said you were going as a group, I hoped I’d find you and get the chance to dance with you.”  
“And why didn’t you ask me to come?” you inquired. “I’ve never known you to be nervous.”  
He chuckled. “I didn’t think you’d say yes. Kate tried to convince me that you had an interest in me, but I didn’t believe her. You didn’t really seem to have an interest in anyone.”  
You let out a giggle. “She tried to tell me the same thing; that you had a thing for me. I didn’t believe her, either.”  
He dipped his head and rested his forehead against yours. “This worked out, though.”  
You nodded softly, staring into his eyes. They gently fluttered closed, and as your heartbeat increased, your eyes followed suit. He tilted his head, pulling you closer by your waist, and pressed his lips to yours. You returned the kiss with more certainty than you realized you were capable of, and you were too lost in his arms and lips to notice Kate and the others watching you from the snack bar, knowing smiles on their faces.


	17. Day 16: During Their Morning Rituals - Chase Collins

**Day 16: During Their Morning Rituals – Chase Collins**  
A/N: The beginning is prologue-y, but it gets to the prompt after.

Once you and your boyfriend Chase graduated from Spenser Academy, neither of you knew what to do with your lives. All you knew was that you wanted to get away, and that you wanted to stay together.   
Thankfully, you had been there when he’d gone on his quest for power and targeted the other Sons of Ipswitch. You had known Chase for a long time and had therefore known about the magical history of his family. You had found out on accident some years ago, but after some pushing, Chase had broken down and explained everything, too tired of carrying the burden alone. There was nothing you could do, of course, but it helped him to have someone to talk to when his family was too much.  
Neither of you had known about the lust that came with using. Had you any knowledge of the Ipswitch magic, you would have warned him. But you didn’t find out until he did; until it was too late. Still, you stayed by his side, believing in him even when he didn’t. You knew about his plans to make Caleb will him his powers once he ascended, and you tried desperately to make Chase change his mind. He almost did, for you, but the lust got the better of him, and he would no longer listen to your desperate cries. So you followed him everywhere, keeping him in sight, ready to jump in if he went too far.  
You had been in the barn when he and Caleb went head-to-head over Sarah. You didn’t want either side getting hurt, so you often tried to stand in the middle, knowing neither side would hurt you. You focused on Chase, reminding him who you were, and who he was. You reminded him of your childhood together, how much you’d been through, and how all you wanted was to help him.  
He eventually calmed down, his love for you overpowering his lust for power. He let Sarah and Caleb go, and ceased his spells on Kate and Pogue. You convinced him to spend the night with you, and you spent every second from then on by his side, helping him calm down.

Though the day’s activities always changed, your morning always began one of two ways; you would either wake happily snuggled into Chase’s chest, or you would wake to him curling into himself, murmuring about not succumbing to the power. The latter always broke your heart. He had managed to stop using almost entirely, only doing so when it was truly needed. Since he turned a new cheek and began trying to lead a normal life, he would have night terrors of the power becoming too much for him, as it once had. He would dream of becoming more powerful than he could handle, and the power would consume his conscience. He would end up hurting you and everyone around you, and then he would wake in a cold sweat with a scream on his lips.  
Thankfully, today was the former.   
Your eyes fluttered open, blinking profusely against the bright sunlight streaming through the window; a constant reminder that you were in need of darker drapes. You hummed softly, deciding that it was time to wake up, and rubbed your eyes before opening them all the way. You felt a familiar warmth encasing your torso and turned your head, coming face-to-face with Chase. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even, telling you that he was still in a slumber. You smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. He’d had a lot of restless nights lately. You were glad that last night hadn’t been one of them.  
You went to sit up only to have his arms tighten around you. Your smile widened as Chase, even in his sleep, refused to let you go. Instead of continuing your escape, you snuggled back down beside him, as you always did. It always took at least an hour for either of you to leave your bed, too wrapped up in each other’s arms and lips to care about facing the day ahead.  
He murmured softly before his eyes fluttered open, blue-green orbs immediately finding your face. A sleepy smile claimed his lips before they stretched into a yawn, ducking his head so he wouldn’t breathe directly on your face.  
“Good morning,” he muttered, lifting his head to look at you again.  
“Morning,” you murmured in response, turning onto your side to face him better. You lifted a hand and rested it on is cheek, your thumb running across his skin. He leaned into your touch before turning his head and pressing a kiss to your palm.  
“Do we have any plans today?” you inquired, tilting your head to bring him into a lazy “good morning” kiss. He returned it instantly, albeit lazily, gently nipping your lower lip.  
“Not that I know of,” he replied. “We both have the day off.”  
You grinned. “So we’re not getting out of bed, then?”  
He chuckled, claiming your lips again. “Not unless we have to.”  
You hummed approvingly and shifted to wrap your leg around his. His arm found your waist and draped over it, his hand pressed to the small of your back, pulling you to his chest. You smiled at his possessiveness and rubbed your nose against his, enticing him into another kiss. Your lips met and parted quickly a couple of times before he took your lip between his teeth, tugging gently. You groaned in response, earning a smirk from him, all without breaking the kiss.  
“We’ll have to get out of bed to eat,” you reminded as he peppered kisses down your jaw to your neck.  
“Are you hungry?” he asked, making no movement to pause as he nibbled the senstivie skin under your jaw.  
You simply shook your head in response, too lost in the sensation of his lips on your skin to care about breakfast. It could wait until you were both more awake.  
“I didn’t think so,” he grinned, gently pushing you onto your back. He captured your lips again, his hands finding yours and pinning them above your head. You hummed in response, perfectly content to let him wake the both of you up before you worried about what the day would bring.


	18. Day 17: Spooning - Dean Winchester

**Day 17: Spooning – Dean Winchester**  
For The Silver Iris

You absent-mindedly rubbed your swollen belly as you waited for the water on the stove to boil. Just as you closed your eyes, a high pitched whistle brought you back to reality. You reached out and took the kettle off the burner, grabbing the mug you had already pulled from the cupboard. A soft sigh escaped your lips as you poured the steaming water into the mug, watching as it made contact with the chamomile tea bag you’d already put in the cup, instantly turning the water a light brown color. You set the kettle back on the stove and picked up the honey bear jar, pouring a generous amount in the cup. Grabbing a spoon to stir it, you took your steaming beverage to the living room and settled on the couch, grabbing the TV remote.  
The boys were on a hunt, leaving you and your baby bump all alone at the bunker. You enjoyed the quiet time, but you hated when they were gone for days at a time. Being pregnant made you much cuddlier, and you deeply missed Dean when he was away. Your nights alone were spent clutching the stuffed wolf he’d gotten you for Valentine’s Day and pretending he was lying beside you, his arms around you as you fell asleep.  
Tonight would be the same. The boys were a few towns over, and last you’d heard, they hadn’t even caught the creature yet, much less killed it. So you had at least a couple more nights of lonely sulking and entertaining yourself before you would be reunited with the father of your baby. So you settled for hot tea, leftover chicken noodle soup, and some of your favorite movies on the large TV in the living room.  
Your bowl of soup was empty, but you knew you’d be getting up in the next half an hour for another snack. Your unborn baby ate quite a bit, so you knew a simple bowl of soup would only keep you full for so long. For the moment, you enjoyed your tea, soothing the cramps that arose from your son or daughter wiggling around inside you. You and Dean had decided that you wanted the gender to be a surprise, though Sam was dying to know so he could organize a baby shower.  
By the time you were done with your tea, you found a channel playing your favorite movie. With a smile on your lips, you set the remote down and shifted so that you were lying on your side like your doctor had instructed. You piled up the pillows under your head so you could still see the screen as you got comfortable on the plush leather couch. Within minutes, you were asleep.

You awoke some time later with a yawn. The TV had turned itself off and your empty tea mug and soup bowl were nowhere in sight. Had you gotten up in the middle of the night to take them to the kitchen? You didn’t recall doing so. You didn’t even recall waking up during the night like you often did. In fact, you felt amazing, like you’d actually managed to sleep through the night, which you hadn’t been able to do since you got pregnant.  
A glance at the window told you that it was daylight and that you had, in fact, slept all night. A lazy smile stole on your lips until you realized a warmth pressed to your back. You froze, wondering who had gotten into the bunker while the boys were away. Your gaze fell to the strong arm wrapped around your waist, and your breathing returned to normal when you spotted the leather bracelet you’d made Dean for his birthday.  
A grin of realization lit up your face as you turned onto your other side, careful not to jostle your belly. You came face-to-face with your sleeping hunter of a boyfriend, and your excitement was too high to let him sleep. You pressed your lips to his urgently, and he immediately responded. His eyes fluttered open and his grin matched yours as you pulled away.  
“Good morning, babe,” he murmured sleepily.  
“Morning!” you replied happily. “When did you get in? I thought you weren’t going to back for days.”  
“The Djinn wasn’t as sneaky as we thought,” he replied. “He ended up being really easy to catch and kill. We got in around two in the morning and I saw you sleeping here so I joined you.”  
You hummed softly and cuddled into his chest and he chuckled, pressing a kiss to your head.   
“How’s my baby?” he asked softly.  
“Which one?” you replied cheekily, looking up at him.  
He let out a laugh. “Both.”  
“We’re good, much better now that you’re home,” you answered, tilting your head up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He turned his head and caught your lips, sending a pleasant chill up your spine.  
“I love you,” he murmured against your mouth.  
“I love you too,” you countered. You carefully shifted, earning a raised brow from Dean. You simply smiled as you rolled back onto your other side, pressing your back to his chest. You didn’t have to look to know a grin was claiming his lips. He loved lying behind you, because then he could rest his hands on your belly and hold you and the baby at the same time. His left arm acted as a pillow, and you reached out to hold his hand. His right hand rested on your swollen baby bump, rubbing soothing circles on your skin under your shirt. You closed your eyes and hummed softly at the sensation of his calloused hands on your skin.  
“Go back to sleep,” he whispered, kissing your earlobe. “I promise I’ll still be here when you wake up.”  
You nodded tiredly, having not gotten a lot of sleep in the past few nights. Plus, lying with Dean always made you safe and warm, so you fell asleep easily. You succumbed to slumber, the last thing you remember being Dean holding you close and secure.


	19. Day 18: Doing Something Together - Wanda Maximoff

**Day 18: Doing Something Together – Wanda Maximoff**  
For Blossom  
A/N: If your story is for Bruce, Thor, Loki, or Pietro, or includes any of those characters, I will likely set it after Civil War. I usually don’t set the stories after certain movies but since watching Civil War three times all I can picture is the Avengers Tower sans Thor, Bruce, and Pietro.

As a friend of the Avengers, you felt it was your duty to ensure that they had some fun when they weren’t busy with missions. For some of them, like Thor and Tony, it was easy to get them to unwind. But the more serious workers like Steve and Natasha took more persuasion to let loose and relax. You had a way with people, and it usually only took a couple of pleas and your best puppy dog eyes to get everyone in the room to melt and bend to your will. You liked to call it your superpower, since you didn’t have any actual powers.  
The team had just come back from a long-lived mission in London. They had even taken Bucky; it was his first mission since recovering from Hydra and joining the team. You stayed behind to keep a watch over the Tower while they were away. You decided to use the quality time on your own to develop some plans to help the team wind down from their mission when they returned. You didn’t know the details of the mission- they often kept you in the dark so you’d be safe if anything happened- but you knew it would take a while and, of course, it was dangerous. Whether they agreed or not, you knew they would need some time off.  
You convinced Fury to give them a week starting when they returned from London. He was reluctant, but you reasoned that they were good workers who always did what they were told, and he eventually agreed that they deserved a break. You celebrated your triumph with cookies and iced tea in the living room of the Tower. You put on The Wizard of Oz and got out your notebook, jotting down ideas for each of the Avengers and trying to see if any of them overlapped into something you could all do together.

On the first day of everyone’s week off, you gathered the crew in the living room to tell them the news. They were all excited to learn that they were getting a vacation, and they were grateful to you for making it happen. They were also surprisingly agreeable when you told them that you had a list of potential ideas.  
“I was thinking we could spend a day at the amusement park,” you announced. You’d gone over several ideas- bowling, roller skating, movie theater- and an amusement park seemed to have elements that everyone could appreciate. There was junk food, arcade games, prizes to win, and all kinds of different rides.   
“That sounds like fun,” Tony grinned.  
“I’m in!” Clint exclaimed. Everyone else gave a noise of agreement, and you smiled to yourself, proud that you found something they would all enjoy.

It was nice and sunny out, so you wore capris with a simple tank top and a button-down over shirt that you left open in case you got cold. You slipped on a pair of Converse and pulled your hair back out of your face, joining the others near the front door.   
You managed to cram the lot of you between two cars, with Tony and you as the drivers. You were one of the only people that Tony trusted with driving his “babies.” Wanda, Clint, and Vision rode with you, while Steve, Sam, and Bucky rode with Tony.  
You met up with him at the entrance to the amusement park, making sure you were all together when you went in. You all got your hands stamped so you could come and go as you pleased, though you had no intention of leaving until the park closed. The lady at the ticket booth gave you a couple of maps of the park, so you and Tony each took one. You then split into groups – Tony with Clint, you with Wanda and Vision, and Steve with Sam and Bucky.  
Wanda and Vision had never even seen an amusement park before now, so you decided to start slow and introduce them to everything. You only hoped neither of them were prone to motion sickness. To start off, you led them to the smoothest roller coaster the park could offer, with no loops to go upside down and a relatively simple track. Wanda watched the carts move repeatedly as the three of you moved further ahead in line. You could see a mix of fear and fascination in her eyes as they followed the cart around the track. A small smile graced your lips as you watched her reaction. You could never take your eyes off her beautiful face – until she caught you staring.  
You sat beside her and Vision sat behind the both of you. You noticed how Wanda gripped the safety bar tightly, and you wished you could hold her hand for support. You were half sure she’d let you. The cart began to move and her eyes widened in anticipation.   
“It’s fun,” you assured her, and she nodded hesitantly.   
When the cart went over its first hill and seemed to go crashing to the bottom, she let go of the safety bar and clung to you instead. Ignoring the blush you knew was staining your cheeks, you smiled and returned the hug, keeping a hand on the bar. When she cart smoothed out onto a flat piece of track, her breathing settled, but her arms remained secured around you.

She decided that she liked the ride and asked what your favorites were. You grinned and led her to the Scrambler, a ride that liked to squish riders into each other. It gave you an excuse to be close to her, and you’d be able to gauge her reaction. Vision decided to sit this one out, unsure of how he felt about the last one. He sat on a bench a few feet away from the line, leaving you and Wanda alone.  
You let Wanda get into the car first so she would be sitting on the inside. That meant that she would fall into you during the ride, and you would be sure to watch her face as she did.   
She was calm as the ride began slow and smooth, and you bit back a knowing grin. People always thought the Scrambler was boring at first because it was slow. As it picked up speed, you watched her expression change, and you could swear you saw a blush on her cheeks when the ride flung you out to the side and she crashed into you. She looked up at you apologetically, and you simply chuckled.  
“Sorry,” she said over the wind in her hair.  
“I understand,” you smiled. “The ride does that.”  
She stared at you unsurely, realizing that you knew this ride would push you together, and wondering if you’d chosen it intentionally. You could see the questions in her eyes and bit your lip, taking a leap of faith. As the ride flew out to the side and she slid closer to you again, you leaned in and pressed your lips to his. She gasped in response but soon melted against you, her hands in her lap and her head on your shoulder. You brought a hand up to cup her cheek, gently nipping her lower lip.  
“So it takes me crashing into you for you to finally kiss me,” she smirked when she pulled away.  
You let out a laugh. “I wanted to make sure it was okay first.”  
“You could have asked.”  
You draped an arm over her shoulders as the ride began slowing down. “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
When it stopped, you stepped out of the car and returned to the flow of people in the street, remaining hand-in-hand for the rest of the day.


	20. Day 19: In Formal Wear - Jefferson

**Day 19: In Formal Wear – Jefferson**  
A/N: Jefferson only has a few episodes, so it’s hard to define his character, but I tried.

With the curse broken, everyone recalled their fanciful lives in the Enchanted Forest. Despite many of Storybrooke’s residents having beef with one another, they all agreed that the town could use a celebration. Regina was on the mend, trying to be a better person and make friends with Emma. Mr. Gold was still hard to trust, but Belle’s faith in him gave the town hope. Everyone seemed to be doing better, and it was a consensus that the town deserved to relax for a night and have some fun.  
They all thought back to how good times were celebrated back home, and everyone seemed to come to a similar conclusion. Cinderella recalled the royal ball she attended where she met Prince Thomas, and Snow White remembered some royal celebrations from when she was a child, including Regina’s wedding to her father. Given their fairy tale backgrounds, the citizens of Storybrooke opted to organize a town-wide ball for all to attend. The dress code was formal, whether it be modern or traditional, and everyone was invited.  
You were excited to go. As a cat, you didn’t get to go to many parties. In Wonderland, your time was spent accompanying the March Hare and the Doormouse in afternoon tea, wondering when Jefferson or Alice would stop by to visit. Said visits were few and far between, and you missed your friends.   
You accompanied Jefferson on one of his adventures, landing you in the Enchanted Forest. Before too long, you got separated. You had called out for him, but he never answered. You knew he wouldn’t just leave you; something must have happened. Unfortunately, it happened just before the Evil Queen cast her curse upon the land, and you got swept up in it.  
Now you went by (y/n), and you owned a china shop in town. Your specialty was antique tea sets, including saucers and spoons and sugar jars, but you sold other items, too.

After the curse was broken, you reconnected with Jefferson. He had known you all the time, but he couldn’t think of a valid reason to become part of your life when you had no idea who he was. You didn’t blame him for that. You simply felt sorry for him. He had to watch you and Grace live your lives without him. You knew that had to have hurt.  
As soon as you heard about the ball, you ran to Jefferson’s house. It was large and dark and looked as though it were about to fall over, but once you were inside, it was warm and safe.   
You found Jefferson where you always found him – in his office, sitting at his desk, bent over the design of a new hat. He was making them for fun now, rather than for a purpose. You looked around the room in awe, taking in all of the different colors and styles he’d been experimenting with. For a while, it was all about his sleek, black top hat, the one that could open portals to other realms. But now that the curse was broken and he was reunited with you and Grace, he had no need for a magic portal, and could focus on making hats because he enjoyed it, not because he needed power.  
“Jefferson,” you greeted softly, careful not to startle him. He still had bandages on his fingers from poking himself with a pin the last time you’d caught him off guard.  
He hummed in response, not looking up at you. His fingers worked of their own accord, pinning and cutting and sewing. Anyone casting a glance his way would assume he was exhausted and sleep deprived, the way his eyes were wide open and his mouth was slightly agape. But you knew better. He always looked this way when he was working.  
“There’s a ball in town tomorrow night,” you announced. “A real ball, like the kind the royals held in the Enchanted Forest. The whole town is invited, and I thought… you might want to go… with me…”  
Your excitement faltered when you realized that you were potentially asking him out on a date. That was your every intention, of course, but you had no idea how he felt about you, and you didn’t want to push him. You knew his focus was Grace.  
He finally looked up from his work, turning his head to catch your gaze. You could swear you saw a faint blush on his cheeks, but you brushed it off as him being overworked.  
“A ball?” he repeated, still looking at you. You could see the hamster wheel in his mind turning, but you didn’t know where it was going, or how fast.  
You nodded excitedly. “I really want to go. You don’t have to, of course, but I was hoping we’d go together. It’d be like old times, when we had parties with March and Mouse.”  
He smiled fondly at the memories. He had always hated Wonderland, but he would tolerate it to spend some time with you and your friends.   
“What’s the attire?” he inquired, turning his attention back to his hat. You happened to notice that the outside was a beautiful combination of your favorite colors, but you assumed it was a coincidence.  
“Formal,” you replied. “What you normally wear is fine, I’m sure. Everyone loves a waistcoat and a good hat.”  
He nodded, continuing to work. “What time does it start?”  
You hesitated in surprise. You hadn’t expected him to agree. “Eight, I believe.”  
“I’ll pick you up at 7:45 and we’ll walk there together,” he decided.  
Your eyes lit up and you bounced on the balls of your feet. “Really?”  
He nodded again, and you saw the faint hint of a smile tugging at his mouth. You lurched forward and wrapped your arms around him in a hug, squeezing quickly before letting go and scampering away.  
His increased heart rate and the blood rushing to his cheeks were enough to tell him that taking you to the ball would be a good idea.

You were ready to go at 7:45 when Jefferson arrived, like he said. You wore a light grey dress with short sleeves and a ruffled, layered skirt. Over your torso was a black corset that hugged your curves and accented your bust. You slipped on some simple black boots that Jefferson had bought you so you would stop going barefoot everywhere. Your hair was left down, exposing your pointed ears, and your striped tail stuck out from beneath the skirt of your dress.  
When you opened your front door, the sight before you took your breath away.  
There stood Jefferson, dressed in black as usual. But his regular attire had been modified. He wore a black dress shirt under your favorite black waist coat- you’d once told him it was your favorite of all of them- with black pants and shoes. Atop his head was his tall black top hat- again, your favorite- and his brown locks were neatly combed. He had one hand behind his back, clearly hiding something, and the hand that you could see was offering you a small bouquet of your favorite flowers. Grinning ear-to-ear, you took them and then accepted his arm and let him lead you away from your apartment.   
As you neared the town hall where the ball was being held, your curiosity got the better of you. You kept trying to sneak a peek behind Jefferson’s back, but he always caught you and turned so that you were facing his chest again.  
“What are you hiding?” you finally asked as you stood outside of the town hall, off to the side so you wouldn’t get in the way of the couples and groups making their way inside.  
The brunet grinned at you, standing in front of you. “Close your eyes.”  
You raised a curious brow but complied, taking in a breath as your eyes fell closed. You felt something light but warm being placed atop your head, tickling your ears and settling just above your brow.  
“Open.”  
You opened your eyes one at a time, noting that the weight was still on your head. Keeping your eye on Jefferson, who was grinning excitedly, you reached up with one hand to pluck the object from your head. Holding it in your hands to examine it, your eyes widened when you recognized the colors from earlier. It was the hat Jefferson had been working on when you interrupted him.  
“What’s this?” you inquired softly.  
“A hat,” he replied simply. “For you.”  
He plucked it from your hands and set it gingerly back on your head, smiling proudly.  
“You’ve never made me a hat before,” you breathed, looking up at him.  
“I thought it was time,” he replied. “I thought you deserved one.”  
Feeling confident, you stood up on your tip toes, resting your hands on his chest for balance. When he remained in the same spot, you closed the distance between you, pressing your lips to his. His hands found your waist, pulling your body flush against his, the brims of your hats hitting against each other as you tilted your head for a better angle.  
A smile plastered itself on your lips as you pulled back to look up at him. His grin matched yours as he tilted his head down to peck your nose.  
“Shall we?” he asked softly, offering you his arm and tilting his head towards the open town hall doors.  
You nodded eagerly, wrapping your arm around his and hugging him close as he led you inside.


	21. Day 20: Dancing - Clint Barton

**Day 20: Dancing – Clint Barton**  
For Aimee-Rose Barton

Tonight was the night you’d been dreading for months. Your father, the King, had been planning to host a ball to show you off to the kingdom and find you a suitor. You were against the idea, believing in marrying for love rather than politics. But you were the only heir to the throne, and your father was worried that your lack of romantic interest in any man in the kingdom would leave you without a life mate. You could still become Queen without a husband, but your father was moving on in age and your mother was already gone, and he worried that there would be no one to look after you or help you with the kingdom once he passed on.  
You weren’t sure how to feel now that the ball was actually happening. You had spent so long denying it, you hadn’t actually stopped to think about what could happen. What if you met the love of your life tonight? What if some prince from a neighboring kingdom arrived and swept you off your feet, dancing the night away like it was your last night on Earth? A tingle spread through your chest as you thought of having your first kiss. You only hoped the men you met tonight would be real, not only interested in you for status.

You descended the large staircase as your father introduced you, keeping your head high as gasps and murmured compliments rang out through the crowd. You could feel their eyes burning holes into your skin as you held up the skirt of your dress so you wouldn’t trip.  
You made your way to the snack bar, sitting at a table nearby. You wished you weren’t a princess with an image to represent, so you could stuff your face with chocolate whenever someone unpleasant spoke to you. But you had to play nice and plaster on a smile regardless of who bothered you.  
Before too long, a confident looking man with short brown hair and vibrant blue eyes approached you. You rolled your eyes, ignoring his obvious good looks, figuring him to be another stuck up prince who thought the world belonged to him. He bowed respectfully, as they all did, and offered you his hand. When you placed your hand in his, he brought it to his lips, just barely brushing his mouth over your knuckles. You ignored the chill it sent up your spine.  
“Good evening, my lady,” he greeted with a sincere smile on his lips. “My name is Clint. May I have this dance?”  
You noted how he only referred to himself with his name, not his princely title. He was the first to do that. And he called you “my lady,” rather than “your majesty” or “princess.” He was the first for that, too.  
“You may,” you replied, suddenly impressed. His smile widened and his hold on your hand tightened slightly as he led you to the dance floor. Instead of being in the center like everyone else had wanted to, he moved you off to the side. You knew people would still watch, but this way you weren’t the center of attention. You felt more relaxed already.  
Clint danced with you like an equal. Your previous partners had spun you around and held you way too close, like you were a trophy they were showing off. Clint’s eyes held question marks at every turn, making sure you approved of his actions before he completed them. He was kind and considerate, and he smelled amazing.   
“Tell me,” you began hesitantly as Clint spun you out. “Why did you come tonight? Was it for the power? The status? The riches that come with marrying a princess?”  
A smile graced his lips and your heart hammered in your chest. Had you found him out? Was he as low as the rest of them, only better at putting on a façade?  
He spun you back in, drawing you close to his chest. Unlike the others who gripped your waist like you belonged to them, he held you loosely, giving you every opportunity to step away. You didn’t.  
“I came here for you,” he replied softly, gazing into your eyes. “I’ve seen you before at royal meetings and other grand events like this one. I thought you were the most beautiful creature I’d ever seen, and all I could think about was talking to you, getting to know you. When I heard that the King was hosting a ball to find Princess (y/n) a husband, I jumped at the chance of seeing you again, hoping to dance with you and tell you how I felt.”  
“You’re truly interested in me?” you breathed in disbelief, your movements slowing as you stared up at him. You found nothing but sincerity in his icy blue eyes.  
He nodded. “If you don’t choose me, I hope you find a husband worthy of your grace and beauty. I hope you find one who will take care of you when you need it, and treat you as an equal, rather than a trophy. You deserve the best.”  
Warmed by his words and overloaded with emotion, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close. You pressed your lips to his, sighing softly when his arms secured around your waist. Gasps rang out through the ballroom as everyone stopped what they were doing to see what the princess was doing, who she was kissing so passionately.  
“I think I have,” you breathed against his lips, looking up at him. “I’ve found a husband who will do all of those things.”  
He smirked softly. “And what is your husband’s name?”  
“Clint,” you replied confidently.   
“I would be honored,” he replied, dipping his head to kiss you again. You could hear the offended scoffs of the princes you didn’t choose, as well as murmurs of awe from the women and parents watching your moment of true love.   
When you pulled back again, you stepped away from Clint with a bow of your head. He returned it with a full bow, smiling as he watched you walk away. You sauntered over to where your father sat on his throne to inform him that you’d found your husband.


	22. Day 21: Cooking/Baking - Kyoya Otori

**Day 21: Cooking/Baking – Kyoya Otori**  
For Valkyrie  
A/N: Thanks to The Silver Iris.  
Anyone wanna help with Kakashi for the next challenge? I haven’t been into anime lately and it’s the “in battle side by side” prompt.

Being high class had its perks. You had respect, power, opportunities, and well, you were rich. But while it was nice to have people do everything for you, it also meant that you didn't know how to do simple things that commoners did every day. You hadn't even heard of Instant Coffee until Haruhi had showed the Host Club.   
You were a curious person. You always asked your parents about their jobs and you loved watching the maids clean and the chefs cook. You always asked questions, like why the maid used certain cleaners on certain parts of the house, and what ingredient the chef used to make chocolate lava cake so damn gooey.   
One day, you spent the whole afternoon in the kitchen with the cook. Her name was Rayna, and she was a sweet thirty-three-year-old who had learned how to cook and bake from her family. You never got short-tempered with the help, treating them like family rather than employees.   
Today, Rayna was making cheesecake. The title had appalled you at first – cheese and cake do not go together. But after you tried her chocolate brownie cheesecake, which was one of the most delicious desserts you’d ever eaten, you no longer protested and instead welcomed the different variations that cheesecake came in. When Rayna told you she could put peanut butter in it, you were enthralled.   
You sat on the kitchen table, watching her work. She had a bowl of softened cream cheese, creamy peanut butter, powdered sugar, and whipping cream, and was currently combining them with a rubber spatula. On the counter was a spring form pan- a term you had learned the last time she made cheesecake and you asked what the hell kind of pan came in two pieces- that was currently holding the chocolate graham cracker crust that would be the bottom of the cake.   
After pouring the filling into the pan with the crust, Rayna offered you the spatula that was still covered in peanut buttery goo. Eating raw cookie dough and cake batter had become your reward for spending time with Rayna, though your parents were certain that raw dough was bad for your health.  
You moaned at the smooth peanut butter mixture on the spatula. “Rayna, this is incredible.”  
She smiled. “I’m glad you like it.” She stuck the cake into the freezer and told you that it would have to sit there for two hours.

A few days later, your boyfriend Kyoya came over to your house to study. After getting several homework assignments completed in advance, you decided that it was time for a snack.   
The peanut butter cheesecake had already been polished off, and you wanted another one. You’d asked Rayna for the recipe and instructions, certain that you’d be able to do it yourself.  
“You’re cooking?” Kyoya inquired when you led him to the kitchen. “Isn’t that was the cook is for?”  
“It’s really easy!” you insisted, gathering the ingredients. “I want to try cooking myself. It’s no fair for Rayna to do it all of the time.”  
He chuckled. “(y/n), that’s what she gets paid for.”  
You rolled your eyes. “Come on, Kyoya. It’ll be fun.”  
He let out a sigh and followed you. He watched with an amused smile as you smeared graham cracker crumbs and melted butter into the spring form pan to create the crust.   
“Put this in the oven and set the timer for ten minutes,” you told him, handing him the pan.  
“Since when am I helping?” he asked, though he took the pan and did as you asked anyway.  
“Since you’re my boyfriend,” you giggled. You then mixed the ingredients for the filling. Once they were smoothly combined, you offered him the spatula to taste.  
He simply stared at you.  
You rolled your eyes. “You’re supposed to eat it, Kyo.”  
He stuck out his tongue and tentatively licked the goo from the spatula. When the taste registered, his eyes widened. “That’s delicious.”  
You giggled. “Do you trust my baking skills now?”  
He nodded eagerly. He stood behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, peppering kisses to the back of your neck. You tried to focus on pouring the cheesecake filling into the pan with the crust, but his hands on your hips and his nose nudging against the back of your neck were quite distracting. You managed to peel away from him so you could set the pan in the freezer, but he followed you closely and as soon as you closed the door, he pulled you back into his arms.  
You faced him, your hands on his chest. He leaned down to sweetly peck your lips and you could taste the peanut butter filling in his mouth. Your arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close as his arms wrapped around your waist.  
“How do you feel about baking now?” you teased.  
He chuckled against your lips. “I think I can tolerate it if I get to do this.”  
“Just wait ‘til you try the cheesecake,” you assured him.

A couple of hours later, the cheesecake was done freezing. You excitedly took it from the freezer and set it on the counter, getting out a knife to slice it up.  
“You can use knives and everything?” he asked, half teasing.  
You rolled your eyes. “Yes, I can. Rayna taught me all the basics.”  
He hummed in approval as you plated up two slices of cheesecake. He’d never spent so much time in the kitchen, not even at his own manor. His father believed in letting the cooks and maids do their work without help, so he never even thought about observing them.   
He took a bite and his eyes lit up. “(y/n), this is incredible. I can’t believe you made it yourself.”  
You smiled proudly and ate your slide, putting the rest of the cake in the fridge so it wouldn’t melt.  
When you were done, you put your dishes in the sink and led Kyoya to the family room. You spent the rest of the day relaxing in each other’s arms, and you got him to agree to baking brownies with you the next day.


End file.
